


That Time Before

by paxiprime



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxiprime/pseuds/paxiprime
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Optimus Prime and Elita One. The two most fearsome warriors in Cybertron's history. But what they don't know, is the way they met and how their introduction to one another all those years ago shaped and formed the mecha they are today. This is that story from that time before.





	1. The Meeting: His Side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that doesn't exactly take place in any particular verse or continuity, though a lot of it is inspired by Aligned, and some of my own ideas from roleplay that I have developed with others and such so I suppose aligned would be the closest to compare it too! I appreciate any helpful criticism and such, or even just a review/commentary on this! Hopefully you enjoy it, thank you for reading!

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction  
::text:: indicates a comm call  
>[text] indicats a text message  
\----------------------------------------------

The morning started off the same as it always did, with the young archivist Orion Pax cataloging and imputing all the data and information from the day previous. It was work that he enjoyed, mostly. The opportunity to learn and sate his curiosities of the world and events that surrounded him were always a bonus to his job. However, what he enjoyed most was getting to leave the small segregated cubicle to work in the hall itself, where all the patrons would be either reading or looking up the information for themselves after it had been added to the planet wide server. Orion found he enjoyed going about the premises, clearing off the tables, seeing what had been read and what needed to be put back. Though he wasn't particularly sociable, he didn't mind conversation so long as it pertained to his job. He preferred observation to socializing.

His pile of work was finished, to which he eagerly deposited the re-recordable datapads into the bin to be reused later, and made his way downstairs to the main hall itself. It wasn't particularly busy, but it was only late morning. Activity always picked up once early evening arrived, and the students from the nearby university visited to attend their studies and such. Orion had always wondered what it would be like to go to school. His own lessons took place in the highest levels of the archives, with Alpha Trion, the head archivist and his mentor, the same mecha who had looked after him since he was a young bot, fresh from the well of allsparks. He had no creators, no carrier and no sire. Alpha Trion had always been the closest thing to it for him, and while he was immensely thankful and grateful for the elder mecha adopting him, sometimes Orion wondered what it would be like to be different, or more so similar to the other young mecha who frequented the archives. It was an internal debate for another day, for there was work to be done and Orion did not want to be scolded by the lead archiver for negating his duties.

Thus, his work began, the small cart gathered up as he began to make his rounds around each table; offering nods and pleasant smiles as the forgotten and completed texts are gathered up and deposited into the basket. Again, it was early so there were very few patrons around. Once his cart was barely full, and each table tended to he was off, visiting one section at a time to return the texts to their proper place, along with going through all the different sections and properly organizing them. Cybertronian Zoology to one place, Spark Science to another then History of the Golden Age was next...  
It was enough work to keep him busy at least for half a joor, until the cart was empty and he was out and about again, traversing the hall and scooping up abandoned texts just as before. A repetitive process until he could at least go and take his first break of the day.

That is, until he saw her.

Orion completely backpedaled, pulling back to peer down one of the aisles, where a smaller and slender pink femme had approached the front desk, files in hand and looking mildly annoyed. Or, so he assumed. The young mecha couldn't see her very well from his vantage point and decided to move up an aisle or two more, until he could see her much better. The instant he saw her face, he could feel his spark go into a frenzy and Orion Pax decided she was the prettiest femme he'd ever seen.

Just as Orion noticed before, the femme was much shorter than himself. She had to go up at least to his mid chassis. She was slender, and her frame was the softest pink color with white accents. The most notable feature, was the pink ponytail protruding out from the back of her helm, and the crystalline ornaments hanging on either side of her helm that jingled and danced when she moved. Her tinted components were pursed in a sort of pout as she leaned over the desk, looking left and right as though searching for someone. It was an endearing sight, one he couldn't help but continue observing until something within him stirred, his spark seemed to pull and tug towards her, and before he could hide himself from view she turned, and looked right at him. Primus, Orion thought he would offline right there on the spot, completely frozen in place as the most beautiful pair of cerulean hues peered deeply into the very innermost part of his being. Like a Cyberdeer caught in one's headlights, he stared back, his own optics widened as panic filled him and she started to approach. Frag, frag what was he to do?

"Excuse me." She called over to him and Orion Pax was still frozen in place, though slowly he started to turn and try to escape. Primus, Even her voice was pretty; soft and melodic despite the very obvious displeasure in it as she called out to him again.

"Hey, Are you even listening?"

Her voice was much louder now, or more so closer than anything. This was a library, after all and policy dictates that patrons use a softer decibel when making conversation with others.

"Um..." He began, turning slowly to look at her, only to see her standing before him, still holding the documents under one arm while the other rested on her hip. Her left heeled pede tapped impatiently, and an optical ridge rose in question.

"Do you work here?" She asked again, much softer this time though still just as impatient. Orion nodded slowly, his grip on the cart tightening just a slight as she sighed in relief at the answer.

"Good. I'm a courier from Council Towers. I have some important time sensitive documents to deliver, if you don't mind...?" She trailed off, making a pointing gesture to the datapads under her arms. Orion nodded slowly, removing his servos from the cart as he began to make his way to the front desk where she had been and the femme close behind.

"Are you the only one here?" She asked, and Orion shook his helm. He didn't know where the head archiver was, who usually tended to the front desk. Orion didn't normally take parcels but he was trained for it at least. "Identification, please." He inquired, to which she handed it over with a sigh, and leaned against the counter. "Where's everyone else?"

"Busy, I would imagine." He mumbled, swiping the card for verification purposes, and sure enough; her name and photo showed up on the screen, along with her occupation. Ariel Pax, Student Intern at the High Council offices of Iacon....  
Ariel. That was her name. Pretty...

"Busy enough that they can't watch the front desk?" She inquired with another raise of a brow, and Orion shrugged. "I'm sorry Miss."

"You were standing right there, you know." She pointed out, but he didn't say anything. Ariel sighed, shaking her helm and taking the ID card back when it was handed over.

"I'll be sure that this is delivered promptly, Miss. Pax." He began, feeling the hot tinge that had begun to spread across his fascia. What an embarrassment he was, allowing himself to be distracted by a pretty femme. It had never happened before, why now? "I apologize, for any inconvenience that my negligence may of caused you."

Ariel said nothing, but her helm tilted to the side as she looked him over, twiddling the card in her slender dainty servos before finally speaking, her voice no longer tinged with irritation as before but with a certain softness that had his legs weak and spark hammering beneath crimson plates.

"What's your name?"

Again, Orion Pax faltered; his frame freezing as he adverts his gaze, unable to hid the nervousness ebbing in his field as a small tinge of fear filled him. She wanted his name? Well, it was obvious as to why. She'd report him to his superior, and he'd get into trouble and then Alpha Trion would give him a good scolding and then....

"Orion Pax." He answered back, without any sense of control. The realization hit him then that he had essentially set up his own demise. He was doomed.

"Orion Pax." She repeated thoughtfully with a hum, then quickly subspaced the ID and turned to leave. That was it. No other words were exchanged between them, and before Orion knew it she was gone; that wasn't to say though he didn't watch as she left; his gaze following her frame until it disappeared out the revolving glass door and into Iacon's busy streets.

Shortly after that, Orion Pax clocked out for his midday refuel; sitting in the break room as countless thoughts ran through his helm relating to nothing but her. Ariel Pax. Student Intern at the Council Towers. That was all he knew about her. He realized if she was a student, certainly Ariel had frequented the archives before? But, he had never seen her. Perhaps, it was the timing?

Orion shakes his helm, finishing off the cube of midgrade in his hold just as his personal datapad rang out, a soft PING indicating a message had been received. He had a clue as to who it was from. With a sigh, he sets the cube down and reaches for the tablet, unlocking it to find that yes indeed the message was from none other than his best friend, Jazz.

>[Paxi! You still up for tonight? I managed to get Prowl to join us as well, and there's another bot I want you to meet!]

Orion winced, hopeful that Jazz wasn't going to try setting him up again. Just at that moment, Ariel went through his processor and he shook the thought off, responding back quickly and swiftly.

>[Of course. As long as you aren't trying to set me up with anyone. You know I'm not interested.]

Unless, they happened to be the slender petite femme that had graced his presence that afternoon, but Jazz didn't need to know about that. Orion knew he wouldn't hear the end of it, no matter HOW badly he wanted to see Ariel again.

>[I promise, its just a friend of a friend sorta deal. We both do security detail. You'll like him.]

Orion pursed his lip components, shrugging before responding. He'd have to take Jazz's word for it, though a whole lot of good that did in the past. He liked the mech, they'd known each other for years. But, Jazz was far more eccentric and sociable than Orion was. Two was always company, while three tended to be a bit of a crowd.

>[Alright. I'll see you both tonight then, Maccadams as usual?]

That was the only place they frequented. Maccadams had been around for a long time, and while the old mech himself was a mystery and barely made an appearance, from what Orion had gathered he was as nice as every one said.

>[You betcha! See you tonight, Pax!]

With that, the conversation was done and Orion's break was over. However, one thing remained constant, and that was the fact that the continuous and unrelenting thoughts of the pretty pink femme from earlier, refused to leave his processor. It was going to be a long day.


	2. The Meeting: Her Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting, from Ariels POV.

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction  
::text:: indicates a comm call  
>[text] indicats a text message  
\-----------------------------------------------

Iacon. Primus, what a beautiful city it was. Ariel loved it from the tall looming glass and steel towers of the day to the neon lights of the city at night. That was actually her favorite part, the lights that is and when the city was the most beautiful. At least from her point of view. Chromia also loved the nightlife, though she was far more of a party goer than Ariel and whenever she could get a chance, she'd steal the young femme away and take her dancing to all the most popular clubs on Iacon, at least in the downtown district. That was where the best ones were.

But, it was still unfortunately daylight and with a sigh the femme glanced down at the work on her desk. A mix of homework and work to be exact. A student intern that happened to be lucky enough to gain one of the most sought after spots in the council offices. She had proven her worth though, at least. The top grades and smartest in her class, it only made sense that she had gotten the position. Sure, the work was rough but once graduation came around, and she could get an even better intern spot working alongside a councilor as their assistant. It would be worth it.

A gentle tapping at the door pulled the femme from her thoughts, her helm darted up and making the trinkets hanging there clink and jingle together.

"Come in." She announced, and one of her fellow interns entered, Dion was his name. He was grinning widely and Ariel couldn't help but roll her optics. Not again.

"I already told you." She pressed with a sigh, "I'm not going out with you, Dion." He had made it a habit to ask every day at least once and while he was a nice mech, he wasn't really her type. She could see his face heating and he shook his helm, waving his servos in front of him as if to deter such an accusation.

"No, no no. That's not why I'm here. Though I mean, It would be nice but your tall friend actually threatened me with vivisection if I asked you again." He grimaced, and Ariel couldn't help but laugh. She had mentioned it to Chromia, not thinking anything of it and it turned out her friend had stepped up and rather colorfully informed the mech not to try it again. Bless her spark.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, a brow raising in question as she rests her helm on her servo. Movement at his side had her shift a slight as a document was handed over. She read it over quickly, and her optics widened in shock, looking up at Dion who was now grinning widely at her.

"...He wants to see me." Ariel stated, completely dumbfounded.  
"Yup." Dion answered back with a grin, "Seems like all your hard work is paying off. Congrats. Don't keep him waiting though, or he might choose someone else."

That was all Dion needed to say before Ariel gathered up her resolve and bolted past him and out the door. Running wasn't exactly permitted, but the head courier seemed to be no where in sight to yell at her so Ariel pressed on, out the door and to the hallway without a hitch. Her spark was racing, and her tanks were an anxious mess. If she were to purge from the mere excitement of it all, she'd never live it down. But, fate was kind to her and Ariel managed to make it all the way to the main foyer of the council towers without losing her morning refuel. The paper in hand, was her clearance into the most guarded and sought after building in all of Cybertron. The Prime's offices. How could he of everyone, take notice of her? Was it too soon? To promote her so early? Primus, she couldn't make any assumptions, she didn't even know WHY Zeta Prime wanted to see her. But, Ariel couldn't help but think anything more of it. He had simply seen her work and had been impressed with her progress down at the Courier offices and had seen her grades. That had to of been it.

Shakily, she stepped up to the guards, holding up the document that verified her access to his private offices. With a nod, they stood aside, granting her entrance to the lift that would take Ariel Pax up to the highest level of the entire building. The Prime's personal offices.

The golden embellished glass lift was unlike anything she had seen before. Ariel couldn't help but reach out to touch the smooth polished metal, still unbelieving that she was on her way to meet with the Prime. The trip up seemed to be the longest ever, and she watched the counter above the doors as it counted upward, and the lift continued its ascent. 5, 4, 3, 2....

The doors opened, and she was greeted with an even more elegantly embellished corridor. High Golden archways, gleaming marble tile that reflected her frame cleanly and clearly. It was beautiful, and to think that the possibility of her working here was just beyond any comprehension.

Shakily, she continued on, pulling up the document whenever she ran into guards and security patrolling the floor. They already knew she was coming, so it wasn't really needed. Still, it was very intimidating. Before long, Ariel found herself before the wide doors, servo shaking as she knocked softly.

"You may enter."

The voice on the other end, was unmistakable. The Prime himself, in the mesh. She had never seen him in person before minus what was on the holoscreens. Swallowing tightly, she reached for the pad, and the door opened. Ariel stepped into the Prime's office, which was just as ornately furbished and decorated as the rest of the building. His tastes were impeccable.

And Zeta Prime was gargantuan. Ariel had to be half his height at most, he towered over her even sitting and she felt herself shrink back a slight.

"Ariel Pax?" He spoke up to her, voice low and soft but his attentions diverted downward, while a stylus in his servo whipped smoothly across a datapad surface.

"Y-yes Sir." She spoke clearly, with relief; taking a step forward when his free servo came up to beckon her closer.

"I'd like for you to do a favor for me, if you don't mind." He continued, still not looking up. "Is that alright?"

A favor? Like an errand? From Zeta Prime? How could she refuse?

"Of course, Sir. It is no trouble, it's my job after all." She took another cautious step forward, though couldn't help but still feel tense. She was in the presence of a Prime after all, even without the Matrix of Leadership. He had been chosen by the council, just like the others before him.

He hums softly, the stylus finally lowered as he looks at her, and it was with the most gentlest expression she had ever seen. Bashfully, Ariel almost looks away but refrains from doing so. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"A delivery, to be exact." He reaches for the datapad he had just been writing on, along with a few others and bundles them up neatly in a well packaged parcel. "Time sensitive material, that must be delivered to the archives as soon as possible. Can you do that for me?" Zeta Prime rises from his seat, and Ariel leans back, watching as he stands, towering over her and reaching over the desk to hand over the parcels. She takes them carefully, cradling them close to her chassis as if they were her own progeny and nods eagerly. It may not be a promotion, but to do an errand for Zeta Prime? It was a huge honor.

"Absolutely, Sir. I would be most happy to do so." She pipped up, optics glinting eagerly and brightly in newfound resolve. She couldn't fail him. She wouldn't.

"Excellent." He reaches back for his stylus, and tucks it back into his subspace. "I greatly appreciate it. I was informed of your abilities of a speedy and reliable courier, and I had to see for myself. Judging by how quickly you arrived here, it would appear that those rumors are true." Azure hues glinted in amusement and playfulness and Ariel couldn't help it but bashfully lower her helm. She had been doing so well too.

"Thank you very much Sir. That is...that means more to me than you imagine." She finished softly and stiffened upon noticing he had stepped up in front of her, a gentle servo resting upon her shoulder. Not in any way that one would consider uncomfortable, but more comforting if anything. She glanced up and he was smiling at her, and for some reason she felt her spark ache.

"Off with you now, young one." Zeta spoke gently, turning and directing her back towards the door, "I have a meeting to tend to and I cannot keep the council waiting. I look forward to seeing your progress and will eagerly continue observing your career as it unfolds." He hums, locking the door behind them both once they had reached the ornately furbished hallway. Ariel simply nods, making her way back over to the lift but not before turning a last time to catch a glimpse of the tall golden mecha, who gave her a friendly wave before taking a detour into the adjacent hallway. She stood for a moment, watching until he was gone, still trying to wrap around her helm what had just happened. 

Regardless, he had requested she swiftly make the delivery and Ariel Pax was not about to let the elder mecha down. From the moment she left the offices, to when she arrived back on the ground floor, Ariel's spirits were higher than they had ever been before. It was hard to keep the smile on her fascia as other mecha stared at her in question. But what they thought didn't matter. She was running an errand for Zeta Prime. THE Zeta Prime.

The Archives weren't that far off from the council towers, a convenience that she was more than thankful for. It made her job far easier, and as Ariel reached out to push the revolving glass doors open, her internal chronometer indicated that she had reached the building in record time. Excellent.

She approached the front desk, yet no one was there. Leaning over the surface, Ariel glanced left and right, trying to catch a view of the back room in hopes that someone would be hiding or so but she couldn't see anything. Tinted components pursed as she leaned back, though a sudden odd sensation filled her, almost as though she were being watched. Glancing over to her right side, Ariel was surprised to see a mecha watching her. Didn't he see her standing here? Yet he hadn't even come up to assist her?

"Excuse me." Ariel called over, ignoring the quickening pulses of her spark. She could see the panic in his optics upon noticing he had been caught. The young mech started to turn away, but she wasn't about to let him off that easily.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Ariel calls again, storming over as irritation billows from her field. What the heck was up with this guy?

"Um..." He began, finally starting to turn towards her now that she was much closer to him, and any means of escape had been completely neutralized, just as she intended. Though, now as she got closer, Ariel could actually get a better look at him and he was...actually cute. Plus, she could practically feel the nerves and bashfulness emanating from him to the point she almost felt bad.

"Do you work here?" She asked, choosing to speak much softer this time, though still her pede tapped impatiently. He nods and she sighs in relief. That didn't explain why he had just been standing there watching her instead of assisting but no matter. She was on strict time constraints and any help was better than none.

"Good. I'm a courier from Council Towers. I have some important time sensitive documents to deliver, if you don't mind...?" She trailed off, making a pointing gesture to the datapads under her arms, hoping that would be a clue enough to indicate that he help her. The young mech seemed to understand, nodding and abandoning the cart to make his way over to the front desk, to which she followed closely behind. Finally.

"Are you the only one here?" Ariel asked, and he shook his helm before asking for her identification. Sighing, Ariel all but complied, and leaned against the counter as she waited for him to verify her identity. "Where's everyone else?" she pressed. How could he be the only one watching the floor?

"Busy, I would imagine." He mumbled softly, scanning her card quickly and swiftly as cyan hues darted up to look at the screen.

"Busy enough that they can't watch the front desk?" She pressed with a raise of her brow. That didn't make any sense. He simply shrugged and apologized. She wouldn't be getting any answers from him, it would seem.

"You were standing right there you know." She pointed out, but he didn't answer Ariel sighed as her ID card was returned, though her attentions returned to him as he spoke, finally noting the soft baritone in his voice that she hadn't noticed before. It was warm, velvety and smooth; eliciting quickened pulses to hammer behind pink plates. Well then.

"I'll be sure that this is delivered promptly, Miss. Pax. I apologize for any inconvenience that my negligence may of caused you." It was the most she had ever heard him say since finding him hiding in the aisle watching her. It hadn't even been in a manner that one would consider odd or creepy. Plus, from what she was getting so far he seemed to just be really shy. A mecha of very few words, to be more accurate.

Ariel was quiet, twiddling the card in her digits as she took a moment to simply look him over. Yeah, he was cute. Tall, broad chested though slender at the waist. Crimson plates decorated his frame, while his helm was accented with a deep midnight blue hue. Very handsome. At least he had that going for him.

"What's your name?" She finally asked, softly and politely though in response his gaze shyly adverts from her own. For a moment, she expected disappointment, that he wouldn't give it to her but relief fills the femme as he complies; the gentle baritone speaking softly and with uncertainty. She had no idea why.

"Orion Pax." The young mech answers her, and her spark pulse skips again. Ariel is thankful for her ability to mask her own emotions, keeping them tightly locked behind her field. Of course, she notices how they shared similar surnames but it wasn't something to be alarmed about. It was a popular designation in Iacon after all so she shrugged it off.

"Orion Pax." She repeated, subspacing her ID card and just simply turned to leave. She didn't even look back, but Ariel could feel his gaze upon her, watching until the very last moment when she pushed passed the revolving doors and returned to Iacon's busy streets. By now, Zeta Prime had to of been informed that she had completed the requested task, but that wasn't what remained in her thoughts the rest of her walk back to the Council towers, surprisingly enough.

From the moment she left until Ariel Pax sat back down in her seat, thoughts of the young archivist continued to swirl in her processor. Yeah, he was cute and all but she didn't know a thing about him. But, try as she might, no matter how hard Ariel tried to push him out from her mind, he reappeared. The tall gentle albeit shy young mech with equally gentle cyan hues. Orion Pax. She couldn't forget the way her spark reacted to him, an occurrence that had never happened before. Lip plates purse as she reached up haphazardly to rub at her chest plates, still feeling a sort of residual after-effect of their meeting. It was unlike anything she had felt, though the more Ariel thought on it the more curious she became. Maybe she might seek him out again, maybe not. Ariel probably embarrassed him enough as it were, so maybe it would be better to keep her distance.

But still, she couldn't stop thinking about him to the point it infuriated her. With a groan of irritation, she rests her helm in her servos, unable to even think of directing her attention to the document in front of her, her thesis to be exact which had been the subject of all her attention until this afternoon. There was plenty of time to work on it at the very least, but Ariel Pax was not a slacker. She wanted to get her rough draft completed before submitting it for review but every time she tried, Orion's stupid handsome face kept popping up in her helm to the point to where she just gave up. 

Ariel needed a distraction, and what better way to do so than to go out dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its still so early after submitting the first chapter, but I really appreciate all the commentary and kudos! Please continue to do so, I really appreciate it! This chapter is also quite a bit longer as there was so much I wanted to incorporate into Ariel's POV! Next will likely be the venture to maccadams!


	3. Maccadams.

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction  
::text:: indicates a comm call  
>[text] indicates a text message

\-----------------------------------------------

"Ya seem distracted."

"Hm?" Orion's helm darts up, cyan meeting with the illuminated visor of his best and closest friend, Jazz who rolled his optics beneath it. Ever since himself and Prowl had meet up with the archivist outside his place of work, the young mech hadn't quite all been there.

"Distracted. Ya know? Aloof? Inattentive? " He trailed off, counting off on his servo. The list went on. "Ya sure you're alright? Ya sick or something?" Reaching up, Jazz placed a servo over Orion's helm, but felt nothing out of the ordinary. He wasn't overheated and nothing seemed to be oozing out of his vents...

"I'm fine." Orion pressed, pushing away his friend's servo with a sigh. "It's...been a busy day."

"Leave it, Jazz." Prowl spoke up, "It's best not to press him." If anything, when Orion felt comfortable enough to speak about what was bothering him, he would. It had always been that way and the best they could do for him now is simply do as best friends do, lend support in whatever way they could even if they didn't now what it was that upset him.

"Who's this friend of yours?" Orion spoke up, hopeful that the change in subject would be enough to distract Jazz from bringing the topic up again. Just as expected, the mecha's fascia lit up and a wide grin spread across his faceplates while both arm's went around the shoulders of his best friend and Amanti, Prowl.

"Now, that is a surprise! He'll be meeting us at Maccadams. I promise you'll like him. He might seem a little rough around the edges, but he's a good guy."

Orion grimaced, though he knew Jazz to never be one to lie. If he trusted the mecha, then that was what counted. Besides, having only two best friends wasn't exactly something to boast about. Perhaps it would help Orion to be more personable with others, instead of hiding away or being shy and unsociable. An added bonus being, a distraction from a certain pretty pink femme that hadn't left his mind since their meeting earlier that day. Or so he thought.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Maccadams?" Ariel questioned with a raise of her brow.

"Yeah, don't tell me you've never heard of it?" Chromia grinned down to her friend who all but rolled her optics. "Of course I've heard of it. But, that's a bar. Not a club. I said dancing, not drinking." Ariel pointed out, to which Chromia laughed. "What's the difference? Mecha dance at bars, besides this place has the best of both worlds. You'll really like it."

Well, Ariel wasn't sure about that. She'd never been to a bar before, but Maccadams was well known all across Iacon and beyond as being one of the best places to refuel. It was still a bar, which made her a bit hesitant all the same.

"I guess..." Ariel trails off with a sigh. "How far away is it?"

"Not far at all. It's downtown, but you can walk there easily enough. It's hard to miss."

"I take it you've been there before?" Ariel questioned, to which Chromia nodded. "A few times. Remember those nights you stayed in to study? That's when I went. Really, you're worrying about nothing. Plus, if anyone tries to mess with you..." A single fist punched into an open servo, and she smirked. "I'll deal with 'em."

"Just like Dion?" The pink femme grinned back, and Chromia laughed again. "Yeah, well he got off easy. He hasn't bothered you since, right? Which means my job's been done." She boasted proudly. Ariel rolled her optics again and reached over to interlink their arms. She adored Chromia, a feisty fiery Camien who had taken it upon herself to practically adopt the younger femme as her sister shortly after meeting. Ariel had done some studies abroad on Caminus for a short time, which is where they met and the rest since then was history. Though most would consider their relationship to be more or less that of a 'best friend' sort of deal, Ariel didn't mind at all. She didn't have any siblings, and both of her creators had long since passed into the well, leaving her alone to fend for herself.

"You might meet someone you like, besides Dion." Chromia spoke up, and Ariel scoffed. "I don't like Dion." They'd already been over that.

"That's not what I meant." Chromia grimaced, but the expression quickly dissipated into a playful smile instead. "I mean, you might meet someone you like that isn't Dion. Someone that is actually your type, maybe? Unless that's completely out of the question in which case, my earlier offer still stands." She nudges Ariel teasingly.

Ariel simply vented softly, leaning into the taller warmer frame with a smile. Maybe she would, one could never know. Though, in all honesty the young femme still hadn't stopped thinking about the young archivist, and wasn't sure if she wanted to bring it up to Chromia or not. There would be a lot of questions, to which she wouldn't have any answers to. All she had was his name, and his work place. That was it, which she supposed was better than nothing.

It wasn't long before they arrived, and the femme couldn't help but stare at the large bright neon sign, reading nothing more than the name of the establishment itself. Maccadams, all in orange and yellow light, flashing slowly above the entrance. There was no bouncer at the door, at least outside anyway. It wasn't until the two femmes went inside, that she saw them. It made her feel a little better, so she relaxed, her arm around Chromia slackening and hanging instead to her side. To the far left down the stairs, was the bar already accompanied by several mecha and to the right and middle, tables and booths set up with even more patrons, chattering lively and drinking quality midgrade and engex to their spark's content. There was also a DJ playing music, just like Chromia had said, where some were already swaying and dancing away on the floor.

"What do you think?" Chromia nudged her with a grin. "Not bad, right?"

Okay, Ariel had to hand it to her friend. This place was pretty nice. "Not bad at all." She answered with a smile, already reaching back for Chromia's servo to pull her over to the bar. Perhaps, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Ironhide, Nice t' meetcha." The gruff red-plated mecha greeted the small band of mechs sitting in the booth. Jazz hadn't been wrong, there was a sort of roughness surrounding Ironhide, but nothing to bring forth any sort of concern. He had a very strong handshake too, giving the archivist a squeeze to his servo in greeting when it was offered. "Orion Pax." The archivist spoke back, though noticed Ironhide was not alone.

"Who's this?" Jazz raised a brow, pointing to the other red-orange and white mecha at his side, grunting as Prowl nudged him roughly to indicate that he was being rude. But he didn't recall Ironhide mentioning another would be joining them. Could he be blamed?

"This is Ratchet. He's a student at the Medical centre at the university. We go back a ways." Ironhide responded back, reaching to pat the backplates of the other forward so that he may introduce himself. "Hope ya don't mind I brought him along."

"Not at all." Orion spoke up, offering his servo eagerly over to the other. "It's nice to meet you, Ratchet." He didn't know anyone in the medical field, so to say that he was intrigued was an understatement.

"A pleasure." He replied back simply, surprising Orion with a similar sounding gruffness to his voice.

"He doesn't get out much." Ironhide teased with a grin, sitting himself down next to Orion while Ratchet responded with a roll of his optics. "I'm sorry my work takes up much of my time, Ironhide. We've gone over this."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your aft all in a twist." He laughed, patting the other. "M' only teasing ya."

"As per usual..." The medic mumbled under his breath, seating himself next to Jazz, though it seemed Orion had been the only one to hear it.

"So, yer an Archivist?" Ironhide turned towards Orion with a grin, who nodded earnestly. "Yes. Jazz said you worked security together?" He questioned. "What is that like?"

"It's alright. T' tell ya the truth, It's not as excitin' as one would think." Ironhide shrugged.

"I've told him, signing up for the Military Academy may prove to be a much more fruitful endeavor, but leave it to Ironhide to never listen to me." Ratchet spoke up aloud before sipping at his cube.

"Selling mahself to them government cronies? No thanks." He grunted, "Who's ta say where they'll send me? Some far off moon or some slag. I actually rather like it here, Thank ya very much."

By that point, the two had begun to argue, and Orion felt himself caught in the middle. A look is thrown to Jazz who merely grinned and continued observing, enjoying the verbal scuffle far more than he should of. Prowl had directed his attention elsewhere, completely unimpressed as he sipped slowly on his cube of midgrade while scrolling through a datapad. He was not getting involved.

So much for a quiet evening out with friends. With a sigh, Orion turned his own attentions elsewhere, looking around the establishment instead, trying to tune out the argument and discussion between their two new acquaintances before he suddenly froze, optics wide and staring off as none other than Ariel Pax had entered the premises. Oh frag.

Ariel wasn't alone though, as she was accompanied by another much taller femme with cobalt blue plates and a bright piercing stare that could burn a mecha from the inside out. Orion instinctively ducked his helm, holding a servo up to try and hide his fascia from view hoping, no; PRAYING that Ariel wouldn't see him. Primus, of all the times to run into her, why did this have to be one of them?! Unfortunately, now attention was on him instead of the argument between Ironhide and Ratchet, who stared at the mecha with perplexed looks.

"Ya okay there, buddy?" Ironhide peered over, a brow raised in question as Orion shook his helm, only sinking down farther into his seat, comically so considering he was relatively tall, trying to use the wider frame size of the other to try and hide himself as well. There was no way he could explain the interaction with the femme, though it seemed it was far too late for that now. They were catching on way too fast.

"What's gotten into you, Orion?" Prowl leaned over, concern filling him as his friend seemingly tried to hide. But from what? Ever the resilient and observant of the bunch, Prowl decided to look around in hopes to find the answer to Orion Pax's odd behavior.

"Is he ill?" Ratchet inquired, already reaching into his subspace for his medical equipment. Jazz all but shrugged, reaching down to try and pull Orion up, who had essentially turned into strontium spaghetti in an added effort to try and hide. "Dunno. He was acting all weird earlier. Hey, C'mon mech. What's gotten into you?"

There was a chuckle from the side and all four mecha, including Orion turned to note that it had been Prowl that made the noise. "What are you laughing at?" Jazz snorted, to which Prowl simply nodded in a general direction. He wasn't certain, but from his observation Orion had only started acting odd the moment the pair of femmes, who had just gone by their table, entered Maccadams.

All in unison, to Orion's horror, the company looked towards the bar where the two femmes now were, ordering drinks. Ironhide whistled, for obvious reasons only making the tinge that had graced itself upon Orion's fascia to grow hotter and more apparent.

"Ya know them?" He inquired, to which Orion shook his helm furiously. "N-no, not exactly..." He mumbled, not really wanting to get into the details all while still trying to hide. It was a miracle that he hadn't been spotted yet.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Ratchet raised a brow, thankful that the topic of conversation had now been directed instead to their new acquaintance. "Do you or don't you?" The evening just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Ex-Amanti?" Ironhide pipped, which only elicited a furious shaking of Orions helm. "N-no, we... ah, I don't know the blue one. B-but the other one..."

"The pink one? She's cute. Got a nice aft." Ironhide hums, but then curses as Ratchet kicked him from under the table. Well, he deserved that at least. But if Orion's expression and the way he held his helm in his servos was anything to go by, he certainly agreed. The blue one, however...  
"Let's go talk to them." Ironhide downed the rest of his cube and began to stand while Orion stared up at him with a horrified expression. Talk? Was he crazy?

"N-no, I don't think so..." Orion shook his helm, resisting as best he could while Ironhide reached over and pulled him up by the scruff. Primus, he was strong.

"C'mon. It ain't gonna kill ya. Besides, A'hm kinda interested in the blue one myself." He grinned, while Orion Pax practically paled. This was not the way he expected the evening to go. A desperate look was thrown to Jazz and Prowl for assistance but Jazz seemed far too entertained to get involved and Prowl, well he not taking part in it.

"Good luck!" Jazz called over as Ironhide began to lead Orion away, his spark hammering behind his chest as they got closer and closer. This was it, this was the method in which he would die. Utterly and horribly embarrassed. Perhaps it was a bit dramatic, but in Orion's case? He didn't think so. Orion hadn't even noticed the cube still in his servo, tightly being gripped by his digits as they approached. Ironhide may be a far more eager and societal mecha when it came to femmes, but Orion was anything but. Panic had already set in and he began to resist again, trying to pull away from Ironhide's grip and at the worst timing too. See, he had released the archivist and what happened next was nothing short of harrowing.

Orion ran into Ariel, just as she was turning away from the bar.  
It happened so quickly. One moment she had her drink in hand and the next it was all over her and then some, blue sticky high grade and his own warm mid-grade coated the once pink pristine waxed and polished frame. A gasp left her at the sensation, staring down at herself in shock and horror.

"What the frag?" Ariel snapped, looking up to see who the stupid, drunk, clumsy oaf had been, angry cerulean hues meeting with the wide and horrified cyan blue of...

"Orion?" She gasped, all the anger was gone from her in an instant. He was here? She didn't even see him, but yet there he was, with the expression of absolute petrified fear upon his handsome features.

They stared at one another, for what seemed to be an eternity. The now empty cube slipped from his grasp, falling to the floor with a clatter. The whole bar became silent, and all optics were on them and Orion wanted nothing more than to melt into the cracks of the floor. His fascia, hot and tinged burned like Cybertron's sun while his spark hammered in his chassis. Whatever resolve he had left, was used to remove himself from the situation, despite the call of his designation from Ironhide as the young archivist took his leave, pushing past other patrons and running out the door, sprinting as quickly as he could back home to the small apartment complex he and Jazz shared not far away from the Archives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three already? Yeesh. But, I guess it's a good thing? I hope you all enjoyed this -second- meeting of these two! I'm not sure if Orion would feel the same though, haha.  
> Leave a comment or kudos! What ever you like :)


	4. Lets try this again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't go so well the second time Orion and Ariel met, however third time's the charm, as they say.

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction  
::text:: indicates a comm call  
>[text] indicates a text message

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Even after Orion left, the silence remained though it was very quickly replaced with murmurs of gossip and some concern. Ariel's attention however, remained at the door even though Orion was long gone.

"Hey, you okay?" Chromia was at her side in an instant with a damp rag, trying to clean up as much of the mess off Ariel as she could. Ironhide stood there stock still, his own optics wide as he tried to wrap his own processor around what had just happened. Chromia glared up at him, her words tinged with disdain as she snapped. "You know your friend's a real piece of work. Running away like some sort of coward."

"It was an accident..." Ironhide spoke up, which only had Chromia snarl at him, bright optics cold and piercing like ice as she shoved him back when he took a step forward.

"Mia..." Ariel tried to speak up, but was gently shushed as she is lead away, out of the establishment and away from the leering gazes of onlookers who seemed to have nothing better to do than to stare. Chromia snapped at them too, "What are you looking at? Frag off!" To which they complied, gazes adverting and minding their own business as the awkwardness of what had happened began to finally come to an end. Before long, the music was back on and conversations continued, though the choice of topic was defiantly not on what had happened before the incident.

"Let's get you home." Chromia sighed, staring in dismay at what was left. She had done her best, but her smaller friend still was covered in energon and high grade. "I swear..." she huffed, scrubbing away again at the pink plates under the light of the Maccadams sign, "If I ever see that guy again, I'll give him something to run away from."

"Please don't." Ariel reached to grab at the rag, her pretty cerulean hues practically begging, which surprised Chromia. Since when did she care about some random mecha?

"Do you know that guy?" The taller femme pressed back with a frown, recalling that Ariel had actually spoken to him by name. Pulling away, Chromia began cleaning her friend's frame again while Ariel bit at her lower lip component as she considered how to answer. "Not exactly...I met him this morning. He works at the archives. I made a delivery and he was the one that was there seeing to the desk." Well, he had actually hadn't and chose to watch her instead, but Chromia didn't need to know that.

"Huh." That was all the taller femme said, giving up at the venture in cleaning and choosing instead to dispose of the rag in a nearby waste receptacle. "Doesn't matter, he ran away. Not exactly becoming of anyone, if you ask me." She shrugged, reaching over to take Ariel's smaller and slender hand in her own, and gave it a squeeze. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ariel assured back. The action was reciprocated, and suddenly she felt very tired. With work, school and what had just happened all culminating at once, exhaustion had set in. Chromia as always sensed this and with a smile tugged her along back to the apartment they shared. "You know, I think after a hot shower and an oil bath you'll feel much better." she hummed. "I'll even help buff you out, if you like." Ariel just laughed, clinging and nuzzling against her friends arm, who made a noise of disdain as the remaining energon transferred over to her. Great, now she needed a bath.  
"That sounds nice..." Ariel murmured back, though even still she couldn't help but think of Orion Pax and the expression of regret and horror that had been marked across his fascia, how ashamed he had looked before running away. Ariel's spark ached at the thought, and what frustrated her the most was the fact that she didn't know why.  
\-----------------------------------------------

It had to of been the most embarrassing moment of his life cycle.

After running back to the apartment, Orion had locked himself in his quarters, ignoring all and every plea from Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide to come out of his room. Ironhide had even apologized for dragging him off even when he didn't want to but still, Orion couldn't find the strength to open the door let alone leave his berth. Perhaps, he was exaggerating the situation, not to mention he didn't even know Ariel enough to be this upset. But still, as the scene replayed over and over again in his mind like a faulty record, it hurt. Orion knew that there was something about her that he was drawn to, which had never happened before. Romantic relationships were far from the young Archivist's knowledge as there had never been an interest in anyone before. Which was why this incident had affected him so strongly. Orion was fairly certain he liked her, and knew he had wanted to see her again. He wanted to know more about Ariel than just her name and place of employment. But, after what had happened the night before there was no chance that would be happening anytime soon.

It took everything in Orion's power to force himself up the early the next morning to go work at the archives. Not to mention he had a study session with Alpha Trion as well later that evening. Usually, he enjoyed them but Alpha Trion was the sort of mecha with a very keen sense, and Orion knew he'd know he would be suspicous.

There was a sort of cloud that hung over Orion's helm as he worked, though despite that he tried to be as personable as possible but even the archive patron's seemed to sense something wasn't right. Naturally, complaints of concern were made to the Head Archiver, which did not go ignored. Orion was reprimanded for his behavior instead of consoled and was suggested that he get his act together, or suffer the consequences. Regardless, the young archivist pressed on; gathering and storing texts like he did every day while also cleaning and organizing tables as he waited rather impatiently for his first break of the day. Relief filled him when the time finally came, though as he was clocking out for refuel, something within Orion told him to look up and he did, jumping a slight upon seeing who was standing just on the other side of the front desk.

It was Ariel and she was watching Orion amusingly enough just as he did to her the day before. How long had she been there?! He hadn't even noticed she was standing there in the first place. Orion noted that She had a messenger tote around her, not unusual at all considering her profession but he doesn't pay much attention to that, choosing to instead freeze, optics widening  a slight as he stares at her. His spark hammers like a drum beneath his chest plates as Orion struggled to find something coherent to say.

"M-Miss Pax." He stuttered, still finding difficulty in speaking and it didn't help that the tinge had returned to his fascia, making it flush hotly. "May I assist you with something?" Who was he kidding? Orion was just about to go on his break, but Ariel didn't need to know that. Perhaps, she was just making another delivery or came to express her anger at him for last night. Hopefully, it was the former and not the latter.

Ariel sighs, shifting the bag to the side as it moves across her slender frame to rest at the front. "I'm here on business." Coincidentally enough, she had another errand to run, though this time instead of a delivery she was doing a pick up. Apparently, the documents Ariel had brought the day before were to be retrieved, the details behind why were far beyond her, Zeta Prime hadn't told her much more than that. However, He was quite impressed with the speed and timing to which she delivered them yesterday, which is why she was here again, doing another favor for him.

"I see." Orion mumbled softly, thumbing at the edge of the desk, "A-another delivery?" Refuel could wait, for now. He was here so Orion figured that he might as well assist her, no matter how awkward it was.

"A pick-up, actually." Ariel reached into the bag to pull out a document, handing it over to Orion. "For Zeta Prime."

He takes and reads it over, nodding slowly. "O-of course. May I see identification, please?"

Tinted components twitch into a sort of smile, and she complies with a soft laugh, pulling it out from her subspace and handing it over with a hum. Embarrassed, Orion takes and shakily scans the card before handing it back over, attentions turning to the screen as the same information from the day before came up, along with added details surrounding the package she was to retrieve. "S-sorry, it's part of our policy. Please wait here a moment."

"Alright." Was all she said, and leaned against the desk while Orion went to the back and searched for the item in question. He had to of been gone for a couple minutes, and in that time frame Ariel wondered what to even say about what had happened last night. Orion was obviously still upset about it, she could tell by the way he adverted his gaze and the slight shaking of his servos, even more spooked and distant than he had been the day before when she had first seen him. Maybe, he had expected her to get angry with him or was afraid she'd say something but for the time being, Ariel decided to refrain from making any commentary. Things between them were awkward enough as it were.

"Here you are, Miss Pax." The soft baritone pulled the femme from her thoughts and she straightened, eagerly taking the parcel, oddly larger than it had been before and placed it in her carrying bag before replying back gently. "Thank you."

He simply nods, looking away and reached over to organize some texts, awkwardly fixing the stacks to avoiding looking back at her."W-W-Will that be all for you today?"

"Yes, That's it." She answered back, reaching up to grasp at the straps as the internal battle within her continued on on whether she should speak up or not.

But, before she could say anything, Orion beat her to it.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He spoke softly, and so suddenly; not knowing where the courage came from. It caught her off guard, and Ariel looked up with an expression of surprise as he continued to speak. "I'm sorry for s-spilling my drink on you, and...and for running into you. A-and then running away..." Orion murmured that final part with a wince, reaching up with a servo to cover his fascia in embarrassment. Primus, it sounded just as bad out loud as the experience itself. He had taken Ariel by surprise really, though she was relieved that he had been the one to break the ice instead of her.

"It's alright." She assured, "It was an accident." Or so she thought. One could never tell, she should know. Ariel started to smile, a recollection coming to mind as she grinned and leaned back over the counter. "You know, once a mecha spilled their drink on me purposefully. I guess it was his weird way of hitting on me or trying to come up with some reason to try and take me to his place and wash up. I don't suppose that was your goal?" She teased. By now, Orion had finally looked at her, though now she could see the heat radiating upon his fascia along with a look of horror as she shared this new bit of information. He furiously shook his helm, even though Orion knew she had to of been teasing him.

"N-no, not at all. I just...I was so nervous. I- I didn't think I would see you again and my acquaintance, he d-dragged me over and I just...I reacted so suddenly and everything happened so fast..." Orion trailed off, speaking quickly to try and give an explanation to his wrong doing as digits twiddled together in front of him.

Ariel, blinked, watching him as he spoke while the look of surprise was replaced with that of gentleness and a smile. He was nervous? Which meant there was a possibility that he liked her, even if they hardly knew one another. Plus Orion Pax was cute, definitely her type. He also had a far more favorable demeanor than other mecha she had dated, one that was softer and gentler in nature. It was refreshing, and if it didn't work out between them, then it didn't. Primus, she hadn't even asked him yet, and Ariel didn't think he would be asking her himself anytime soon.

"Are you free later?" She finally asked, delighted in the surprise that crossed his handsome features at her sudden forwardness. "For refuel? I'd offer for now, but seeing as we're both still working..." Ariel trailed off, "Tonight might be better...?"

Orion really is taken aback, not expecting her to ask him out at all, especially considering what had happened the night before. What if he spilled a drink on her again, or something worst? But, she was pretty and he'd never gone out with anyone before. Plus, she seemed really nice and her playfulness though startling at times, was actually quiet intriguing. The young archivist couldn't help but want to know more about Ariel other than her name and where she worked. But then the realization hit him that he had a tutor session with Alpha Trion that evening and he winced. Frag, he had forgotten about that.

"I...can't tonight." His answer came out far more mournfully than intended, spark aching as the disappointment that crossed her features at this new revelation. Orion felt immediate regret and found himself speaking quickly to explain and clear the air, hoping she could forgive him for declining. "I have to meet with my mentor for my evening studies tonight, B-but...I am free tomorrow night, after closing?" He was hopeful she would say yes, and as a fellow 'student' certainly she would understand.

Which she did. Once again Ariel was smiling, nodding slowly in agreement as she pushed off from the desk with a soft hum. That was fine, actually. It worked even better in her favor, considering her thesis was still in need of a finishing statement and some editing. Of all mecha, Ariel could understand and relate to not being able to go out some nights due to studying and homework. She had been there herself quite a few times and wasn't going to hold it against him. "Alright. Tomorrow night then..." Trailing off she adjusted the strap again, the weight of the datapads making it dig into the plating on her shoulder. She didn't know what more to say and neither did he except to nod; the both of them smiling at one another, until the head archivist came into Orion's view behind Ariel, scowling at him and pointing at the communal clock hanging in the main foyer. He hadn't even clocked out yet...

"I-I have to go." Orion spoke up suddenly, digits working quickly over the keyboard as he entered in and submitted his employee serial number, "But I'll see you tomorrow...?" he finished, looking up from the keys with a hopeful expression.

"Tomorrow." Ariel assured with another smile before she finally turned to leave, looking back to give a last wave while made her way over to the glass doors. Of course, Orion watched, waving back shyly until she was gone from view. The head Archivist chose that moment to storm up to him and began going off on the young mecha about protocol, and how inappropriate personal conversation between non-patrons during business hours was but Orion hardly listened, still watching the glass revolving door as it finished its last rotation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe how much feedback I've gotten on this story! I really appreciate it!  
> As of now, I want to estimate there will may be about fifteen or twenty chapters of this fic! It's not set in stone, and things could change but fingers crossed I don't come across any problems working on it or setbacks! As always, review, comment and leave kudos if you can! Thank you again!


	5. Distractions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Trion gives Orion Pax some well needed advice.

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction  
::text:: indicates a comm call  
>[text] indicats a text message

\-----------------------------------------------

"Pax."

No response.

"Orion Pax." Still, nothing.

Alpha Trion pursed his lip components, crossing large arms over his broad chest as he peered down at the young mecha in both annoyance and amusement. This was a first, Orion being distracted that is. Under normal circumstances, The youth had always been attentive and focused on his studies; full of questions and a curiosity that could never be sated. Today however, he was completely different. Distracted, more like. No matter, Alpha Trion would take matters into his own hands. Calmly, he turned towards one of the shelving units, humming quietly as he read the spines on some of the texts before pulling them out. Before long, a decently sized stack had been formed and with glee, the old mech came back over to where Orion was sitting, obviously still very distracted and with a hum as his only warning, dropped the pile upon the desk, causing a loud thud to echo in the small study.

Orion yelped, jumping in his seat while looking around wildly only to find Alpha Trion grinning down at him.

"S-Sir." He stuttered, "I'm sorry, I was..."

"Distracted." The head archivist finished for him, raising a brow. Orion simply swallowed and nodded. There were no attempts to plead innocence, because Pax knew that he was not. He had been caught, and as such knew that there was no way in the pit he could dig himself out of this 'proverbial hole' so to speak.

"And what, pray tell, was so distracting that you couldn't complete your readings?" Alpha Trion inquired with a hum. He was enjoying this far more than he should, to Orion's dismay. Especially when the young mech's fascia began to flush. Oh, what was this now?

"Its nothing, Sir." Orion mumbled, not wanting to divulge the details of his conversation with Ariel and their outing the following evening. He actually didn't know what Alpha Trion would think, and while the older mech had always been more than helpful and supportive on all issues that Orion had questions on, advice on romantic encounters and the like was certainly something he did not want to bring up right now. Thankfully, the old mech didn't press but he did stare at Orion for a while, making the younger mecha shift uneasily in his seat. Very well then, but Alpha Trion was not about to let young Pax off so easily without suffering the consequences.

"If you insist, but as punishment, I'd like for you to write a ten page thesis on the known varying spark types and their functions." Trion trailed off, delighting in the groan that came from the young mech in response. "Oh, I'm not done yet. I would like you to do that, but also..." He paused, rubbing his chin in consideration. "I'd like for it to be in the Primal Vernacular." 

Primal Vernacular?! Was he mad?! That was going to take forever...

"S-Sir, with all due respect..." Orion stuttered, practically pleading with his mentor to reconsider. "That is impossible. With work and other studies there is no possible way that I could have the time to..."

"Anything is possible, Orion Pax." Alpha Trion corrected, starting to reach for the text to put them away but paused. "You can make time. Unless, you'd like to explain what's gotten into you and instead I'll simply request that you write 'I will not allow myself to be distracted' nine hundred and fifty times in Veteris Cybex." He hums. It was a very rare occurrence when Orion was reprimanded. He had always been very well behaved, even as a youngling. Punishments were few and far between and while he supposed it was a good thing that Orion was so good, Alpha Trion found that it always made the evenings so boring and monotonous. A little excitement in one's live never hurt anyone, even if it was Orion that had to suffer from it.

"I-I just..." Orion began, or more so mumbled while trying to find the words to explain why he had been so distracted.

"Speak up young one, I can't hear when you mumble." Alpha Trion scolded again, causing Orion to stiffen and finally sit upright in his seat, no longer hiding his gaze but instead looking directly at his mentor.

"I-I met someone." Orion began carefully, "I-I think she likes me but..."

Wait, that was it? A crush? Primus, he didn't know what to think, but yet he knew. Alpha Trion reached to stroke his beard thoughtfully, the ever well crafted facade never breaking for a moment. He realized that they actually didn't have this conversation yet, but Orion had never brought it up. Not until now, anyway. He actually hadn't figured Orion to be one to find interest in courting anyone, despite it all, but what did he know?

"But what?" Trion pressed gently, ever so patient as he always was. "What is troubling you, Orion?"

Orion shook his helm. "I guess I'm just nervous." From there, he began to open up; speaking slowly, finally feeling relief in being able to share some insight at what had been bothering him since he arrived, but before the youth could stop himself, the words began to speed up and tumble out of his mouth in a jumbled mess, features changing to match the anxious tone in his voice. "I'm worried I might embarrass myself again, that she might not like me after all..." Orion paused and then continued, "I messed up once, and I thought I wouldn't get a second chance, that I had ruined any hope of getting to know her. But I didn't, and I just don't want to mess this up. I really do want to learn more about her, Sir. I've never felt this way about any one before, But I..." Orion paused, the final words crackling under the usually soft baritone. "I don't know what to do." Orion finished, sitting back in his chair with a solemn expression as a dejected sigh leaves him. The poor thing...

Alpha Trion considered, a long moment of silence passing between them as he came up with something to say. "Well, for starters, if she did not like you, she probably would not have agreed to go out with you at all in the first place. Whatever happened between you both is none of my business, but it is obviously affecting you. We all have a tendency to try and predict and make assumptions on things before they've even happened based on past experiences, which in your case would be whatever incident you are referring to, correct?" Orion nods and Trion continues, "It's easier said than done, but in the end the best you could do is to be yourself. Don't try to impress her, don't try to act different or how you think she would like you to be. Just be you, because in the end if she doesn't like you for who you are, and can't look past mistakes or accidents then that isn't your fault." The elder mecha shrugged, making his way over to his own desk and sitting down in the old, worn chair. "You have a good, spark Orion Pax. Any mecha would be lucky to find themselves in direct favor of your affections. This young femme, whoever she may be, is quite lucky indeed." Trion grinned, reaching for and pointing his quill at him. "I may biased in saying that because I raised you, but I do speak the truth."

Well, that actually helped far more than Orion thought. "Thank you, Sir. I...I'll definitely remember that." he answered back, the bashfulness returning as his gaze is lowered and attentions returned to reading. 

"You can go."

Orion pauses, looking up in surprise. "What?"

"I said you can go, you are dismissed. Class is no longer in session." Alpha Trion waved the quill at him again, indicating as stated, that Orion Pax could pack up his things and leave, even though it was early. "We shall pick up where you left off another day. I have some business of my own to tend to, anyway." Orion didn't move for a moment, but shortly after began to slowly clean up his work space and put his materials away. It was rare when they finished early, but Orion supposed Alpha Trion felt some sense of sympathy for the young mech, and decided to let him off easy, and without a punishment even. 

"Don't forget that nine hundred and fifty words written assignment." He called over.

Orion cringed. Or so he thought...

"Yes Sir." He mumbled, leaving quickly before Alpha Trion changed his mind.

Before long, Orion was gone and Alpha Trion was left alone in silence. Weariness fell across his faceplates as the facade fell. He stared down at the text before him, and began to write, a soft low sigh leaving him.

Everything was falling into place. Though he didn't expect it to be so soon. At least, there was still some time. Time enough that Orion Pax could enjoy his youth for just a little while longer, before it all changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 already!? Its only been a few days! In such a short span of time, I've gotten so much out and It's so THERAPUTIC to finally get the stories that have been stuck in my head out on paper- erh, proverbially speaking. Thank you for reading, and as always: Review! Comment! Leave Kudos if you can!


	6. It's a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Ironhide try to convince Orion that he is definitely going on a date.

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction  
::text:: indicates a comm call  
>[text] indicats a text message  
\----------------------------------------------

"It's NOT a date."

"It's definitely a date." Ironhide pressed.

"You know, it really isn't." Orion argued, an armload of datatexts in his arms. "It's just refuel. Mecha go out for refuel all the time. We go out to refuel all the time." He motioned to himself and Jazz.

"It's all about mood and context, Pax." Jazz hums, picking up one of the texts from the cart and swiping through it. "Sure we do but it's as friends. Goin' out is a normal thing. This is different. Ya met someone ya like, she probably likes ya, And now, the both of ya are goin' out to see how things go. That makes it a date." Jazz pointed before haphazardly tossing the text back in, leaning against the shelving unit much to the dismay of Orion.

"He's right, ya know." Ironhide nodded in agreement.

Orion simply sighs, glancing between the two of them incredulously. "I'm still on the clock. What are you both even doing here??"

"Hyping ya up." Jazz shimmied, and pushed himself up. "Its your first date! It's what friends do."

"Thank you for that." He retorted back dryly, "But it's not a date." Orion mumbled again, "Still, I'm trying to work and you're both distracting, not to mention you're making me feel even more nervous about it..." Alpha Trion's words had helped, but it only lasted so long before the nerves returned, making an unmistakable fluttering sensation settle in his tanks.

"S' normal to be nervous, ya know." Ironhide shrugged, "I mean, I don't get nervous anymore but M' pretty sure yer not the only one. I betcha she's just as nervous as you."

"No way." Orion shook his helm, finishing his small arm-pile and pushing the cart along to the next section. Naturally, Ironhide and Jazz followed. "She's a little more forward than I. Remember, she asked me out. I doubt she's feeling what I'm feeling..."

"I wouldn't count on it." Jazz and Ironhide said in unison, and then looked at one another with a smirk. Orion just rolled his optics and sighed, checking his internal chronometer, since the communal clock was out of sight.

"An important word of advice." Ironhide cleared his vocalizer, "Is when ya kiss her, to just do it. Femmes like when ur forward. Trust me."

"Are ya crazy? Ya want him to scare her? Don't listen to him, Pax. You gotta be smooth and cool, lean like yer gonna and then kinda just linger. Then she'll kiss ya and the deals sealed."

"NO, no! Ya gotta be spontaneous! Ya can't be hesitant or she'll think yer not into it! I been there Pax, I promise ya. This guy doesn't gotta clue on what he's talkin about! Just lay it on her!"

Orion simply stared in horror, particularity at Ironhide's cruel world choice. "I-I'm not going to lay anything on her! W-We barely know each other..." He hissed between denta, noting that his superior was staring right at them, and was not happy. Thank Primus his shift was ending soon...

"We don't make the rules, Kiddo." Ironhide smirked as Jazz nodded along in agreement. Neither of them were having it. "It's a date, either way ya gotta kiss her one way or another." Jazz nodded in agreement at his side, "Otherwise, ya struck out."

"Noted." Orion grumbled, making his way back over to the counter with the two still following behind him like a pair of cyberpups. Ever since they came to see how he was doing and learned about the 'date', Ironhide and Jazz had been more than vocal, nonstop in offering all the advice and pointers they could. Some were well received, others? Not so much as one could tell.

"I'm meeting her soon. So you both need to leave." Orion went to put his employee number in as always, while the both of them continued to hover the desk. The smiles had not left their faceplates.

"Why? Afraid we're gonna embarrass ya?" Ironhide smirked.

"Yes." Orion answered plainly, ignoring the faux hurt upon the other mech's fascia.

"Aw, Come on, Pax. At least lemme apologize for ya know..." Ironhide waved his servos, indicating to the night previous. "For making ya dump yer drink on her. Just a moment won't hurt, and I promise, we won't embarrass ya." Jazz nods exuberantly in agreement,, "Yeah, and I haven't even gotten a good look at her. Ya gotta at least give me that " He pressed.

Orion says nothing at first; His lip components are pursed and brows furrowed as he considers. Jazz was his best friend, so he supposed it wouldn't hurt and though he didn't particularly know Ironhide well enough, his gut instinct still trusted him more or less.

"Just a klik." Orion warned, "No more than that. Then you have to go. Alright?" He was very serious about that and they seemed to agree well enough, nodding eagerly and grinning widely which still had Orion feeling more or less uneasy.

"Scouts honor." Ironhide promised, "No funny business, we say hi and then we go."

"What he said." Jazz pipped, pointing over. "We'll be good~"

Another long moment of pause passed between them all before Orion sighs. Best to get it over with, he supposed. He looked to the communal clock, indicating that it was closing time which meant she was either already waiting or on her way. The nerves had returned, and as Orion made his way around the desk he noted that the demeanor of his friends had changed. They could sense his worry, and the playful nature was quickly replaced with support and concern.  
  
Ironhide patted his back as they walked towards the entrance. "It's gonna be alright. I know we haven't known one anotha' long, but you are a good mecha, Pax. She's gonna like ya. I'm bettin' fifty shanix on it."

"I hope so..." Orion murmured back, gaze staring straight ahead at the glass doors, ignoring the glare he could feel radiating from his superior at the side. He'd likely get another talking to later, but Orion wouldn't worry about that right now. All he could really think about was Ariel, and whether she would like him. Would things go well? Would he make a fool of himself again? He didn't even know where they were going for refuel. Primus, he hoped it wasn't Maccadams...

"Hey, is that her?"

Orion hadn't even noticed they were already outside, no thanks to the internal discourse that was swimming through his processor; But as soon as Jazz spoke up, Orion felt his gaze settle on her immediately and so naturally as though he already knew where to look. Orion didn't even have to seek Ariel out, she was just there. Just a distance away, she was sitting down on the steps with a datapad in her servo, deep in thought as though she was reading over something really important.

"Eyup, that's the one." Ironhide beamed, "I'd spot that paint anywhere. She's a real cutie, ain't she?" He teased, nudging Orion who remained rooted where he was between the two other mecha until Ironhide then pushed him forward. "What are ya standing around for?" He murmured, "It ain't polite to keep a femme waiting."

Orion stumbled forward, swallowing tightly as he made his way over, his spark thrumming madly in his chassis as a cacophony of thoughts whirled in his processor. A hesitant look is thrown back to Ironhide and Jazz, who simply responded with wide grins and a thumbs up. You got this, Jazz mouthed.

You got this. You got this, Pax. You got this.

Orion was standing behind her now, and with a swallow he cleared his vocalizer. Ariel straightened, then whirled to look, and upon seeing Orion she smiled. There he is...

"Hey." He managed, smiling back weakly though thankfully without a single stutter. So far so good.

"Hey yourself." Ariel chimed, starting to push herself up though was surprised when Orion eagerly reached out to offer her his servo. She paused, watching him a moment before taking it, gasping a slight as he pulled her up. A sudden tingling sensation ran itself up his arm and through his whole frame. Shyly, after she was standing he pulled his servo away to which she did the same. That was odd.

"How are you?" Orion inquired, "I hope you weren't waiting long, I just had a few things to finish up before I could leave."

"Oh, no its fine! I only just got here a little while ago." The pretty femme subspaced her datapand and shook her helm, making the ornaments jingle together in the most delightful clinking sound. Just like bells. A lovely, musical melody. "I wasn't waiting long..." Her optics look past him to the two mecha behind the young archivist, and a brow raised. She recognized one of them, but the other? Not so much.

"Friends of yours?" She nodded. Orion looked behind him only to see Ironhide and Jazz still watching, beaming and waving over no doubt in anticipation for when they were introduced. Orion simply sighed, waving them over to which they happily and eagerly complied. "Yes, something like that."

Her optics glinted in amusement, the smile widening into a grin. "Something like that?" She repeated with a laugh; and it wasn't just any laugh. No, it was sweet and warm; musical like the jingling of the ornaments on her helm. "What does that even mean?" She teased.

Orion didn't get a chance to answer, because Jazz and Ironhide now stood at either side of the archivist, still grinning while they took in the sight of the femme before them. She was cute alright, Orion had good tastes.

"Hi." Ironhide greeted, waving a servo and still grinning. "Nice t' meetcha. I'm Ironhide. This is Jazz." He pointed over to the other, who waved as well, grinning just as much. Primus, their faces had to hurt by now with all the smiling they had done.

"I remember you." Ariel raised a brow, pointing to the larger red mecha. "You were there, the other night, right?" Well, Ironhide had cringed at this point, laughing nervously while reaching up to rub at the back of his helm. "Yeaaaaah, About that. I'm really sorry. It's kinda my fault Orion got you all dirty...." He trailed off. "No hard feelings though, right?"

"No, but I can't say the same for my friend." She grinned, delighting in the look of...was that fear, that came over Ironhides face? Sure seemed like it. He hadn't even gotten the blue femmes name, before the incident had happened. She wasn't too happy at all, with what had happened with Ariel, which made asking for her name a little awkward so he had left instead. The mecha laughed awkwardly, while Jazz tried not to snicker himself, biting at lower components to repress the obnoxious sound that was sure to come out if he didn't hold back.

"I'm teasing." Ariel grinned, to Ironhide's relief. She was cute, but she was also equally playful. Orion was going to have a hell of a time with her.

"Ya two should head off, don't let us keep ya." Jazz spoke up, pulling Ironhide away to give the two some space. "It was nice meetin' ya, Ariel!" He called over. Ironhide seemed less than happy at being yanked around, but he didn't complain, grumbling and waving his own goodbyes as he was tugged the opposite way.

"So, um..." Orion began, "Where...where do you want to go?" Hopefully not Maccadams...

Ariel seemed to consider, one servo rested on her hip while the other rose up so that her index finger rested upon painted lip components. There were a ton of different places, a few being her and Chromia's favorites. There wasn't a chance she was going back to Maccadams, at least not for a while. Preferably, somewhere close too and not too far...

"I have an idea of a couple places, you might like them." Ariel hums, offering her servo. "None of them are Maccadams, though. I hope that's alright...?" She had liked the place but after what had happened, Ariel wasn't keen on visiting again so soon.

"That's fine..." Orion answered back, fascia heating a slight and hesitating as her servo is offered. He had never held servos with another before, not since he was youngling at Alpha Trion's side, and when he helped pull Ariel to her feet moments ago. That strange sensation still was on his mind, and before he could take any sort of action, Ariel smiled, playfully wiggling her digits.

"I promise, I don't bite." She teases. "Unless..." she trailed off, optics hooding a slight; her field emanating a more coy and playful nature. "You're into that sort of thing~" Yes, she was teasing him, and it was up to Pax to tell the difference. Which, it seemed he hadn't. The mech was blushing furiously and shaking his helm. Why did she find it so cute and fun to tease him?

"N-No." Orion stuttered, "I-I've never, I haven't..." He's frozen, unable to even finish the sentence but doesn't have to. She knows, and even more surprising, doesn't hold it against him at all. Ariel stared, taken completely by surprise instead. He'd never been out with anyone before? Really? But he was...so attractive...?

"I'm sorry." Her toned changed, soft and gentle as her servo was drawn back. "I didn't mean to be so forward, we don't have to if you don't want to..."

"It's alright..." He murmured, "I was just surprised, I've...never done this before. Well..." He trailed off, speaking with his servos as he tried to explain himself, "I've gone out, but it's always with friends...never with...with...someone like this." Orion finished shyly. _Someone like you..._

Primus, he couldn't even say that he's never been on a date. But, was this a date? She only asked him to go out with refuel. The word 'date' had never come into play.

Ariel seemed to understand, though. She was smiling again and it had Orion's spark PULSING and knees weak just like the day he first saw her. On her own end, Ariel was simply charmed; taken aback at just how innocent he was. Orion Pax was very humble, sweet and kind. Not eager, handsie or arrogant like other mechs she had dated before. It was a nice change, and Ariel knew that if things went well enough, she would definitely want to see him again, if he was willing too of course.

But first, they had to actually go somewhere. The sun had already fallen in the sky by now, making a bright orange-gold tinge light up the steps and reflect off the glass of the archives behind them. She didn't offer Orion her hand again, but instead beckon that he follow to which he complied but just as hesitantly and shyly as before.

"Have you ever hard of Swerve's?" She asked, as they descended the stairs. "Its more like a club than a bar, but it's a lot of fun." Ariel turned to him with a grin. "Do you like to dance?"

Dancing? Well, he'd never really danced before but he didn't want to tell Ariel now, she seemed so hopeful...

**_Just be yourself..._ **

"I'm not very good at it." Orion admitted, motioning down to his pedes. "Lead pedes..."

"Well, then you're lucky. I happen to be a great teacher." Ariel nudged him with a grin, "I'll show you. I won't even get mad if you accidentally step on me." She teased, to which he chuckled softly. Still shy, a little closed off. But he hadn't declined. Still, It would take some time for Orion to open up, which was fine. She actually liked it more this way. Taking the time to get to know one another than jumping the gun. Which reminded her...

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." She spoke gently, " I....know you're quiet and shy, but don't be afraid to tell me if something makes you uncomfortable." Ariel hesitates, reaching over to gently touch his arm. Orion didn't flinch away, thankfully. Ariel noted how he was warm, comfortably so and she almost wanted to wrap her arms around him, but resisted. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if we did something, and you weren't happy or enjoying yourself." She finished gently. "So speak up, okay?"

"Alright." Orion answered back, surprised but almost thankful that she had actually said that. He thought back again to his conversation with Alpha Trion the evening previous, and how right the older mech had been. She cared, in a way. If she didn't like him, Ariel wouldn't of kept his own fears and insecurities in mind.

It was then that Orion realized that he was really worried over nothing, and that this 'date' would actually be a lot of fun.  
\--------------------------------------------------

"We should follow them."

"What!? NO way, Orion would not like that."

"This is his first date, 'Hide. We can't let him go in alone!" Jazz peered up at the other, determination ever so present in his optics, even though they were hidden behind the visor. Ironhide groaned, rolling his optics and reaching up to rub wearily at his fascia. "Ya realize, that if we get caught he'll never forgive us, right?"

"Then we don't get caught." Jazz grinned, patting the other on the back, "We'll be sneaky! what could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't say that, Primus, we really shouldn't---"

But Jazz was already moving, leaving their hiding space from behind one of the columns supporting a buildings just across the way from the archives. Ironhide groaned again and followed, grabbing a protesting Jazz by the scruff as he reminded that they should keep a distance, to avoid suspicion.

Orion and Ariel had spent a good long time talking, and the sun had already fallen to the point Jazz and Ironhide wondered if the whole date was going to be spent outside the archives, but soon enough the two finally left, with the two friends following close behind them.

Little did Jazz and Ironhide know, they were not the only ones with the same idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter six is finally here! Thanks for the patience in waiting for it! My birthday was this weekend, so I spent time hanging with friends and family but I'm back in the game! Thanks for reading, review, comment and leave Kudos if you can!


	7. Dancing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing isn't as hard as Orion thinks.

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.

"text" indicates spoken interaction

::text:: indicates a comm call

>[text] indicats a text message

\-----------------------------------------------

Swerve's was unlike any place Orion had ever been or seen before, which wasn't much to go by. Before they had even entered the establishment, he could feel the ground vibrating beneath his pedes to the beat of the music. By this alone, he could already feel his nerves resurfacing. What if he embarrassed her? What if Ariel ended up not liking him at after all, and decided she didn't want to see him again?

Orion had to shake the thoughts from his helm, reminding himself of all positives and everything that Alpha Trion had shared. The fact that Ariel had even asked him out meant she was interested. The other night had been an accident, Ariel didn't hold that against him at all anymore, so why did he keep mentally abusing himself over what had happened? He wasn't going to allow those fears to affect his evening. They were going to have a good time, and nothing was going to change that.

"What do you think?" Ariel grinned from his side as they entered, colored lights and strobe effects pulsing around the club, painting the walls in hues of varying intensities while mecha danced on the floor and socialized at the bar.

"It's different from what I'm used to." Orion admitted, "But I'm intrigued."

"Good." Ariel grinned, eagerness billowing from her field as she beckons he follow down the stairs, "Do you want a drink first, or should we dance? You can go ahead and choose if you want, since it's your first time here. Their drinks are pretty good if you want a refuel." In all honestly, Ariel really wanted to dance but she also needed keep his own interests in mind. Orion had never been 'out' before, and while she found that exciting the eager femme had to keep his own feelings in mind. Last thing Ariel wanted was to make Orion uncomfortable or scare him off.

"Actually yeah." Orion nodded, "A drink would be good." He hadn't refueled yet anyway, and if they were going to dance like she had mentioned earlier his energy reserves needed to be up to par in keeping up with her.

"Alright. C'mon. I'll introduce you to Blurr. He's one of the bartender's here and knows I'm a regular." She grinned, nudging Orion playfully as they made their way over to the bar. "I'm sure he'll give you one of his 'newbie' specials."

"...Newbie special?" Orion frowned, "What is that?"

"It's a secret." She teased, "Just a mixed drink special but they aren't for just anybody. Only the mecha he really likes, and since he likes me I'm sure he'll give you one on the house."

"Oh." Well, that was nice, he'd never received a free drink before...

"Hey, Ari!" A light blue mecha with pronounced vertical atop his helm waved from the bar while serving up another guest. "I thought you didn't like us anymore! Didn't see you the other day! I was starting to grow concerned."

"Hey Blurr." Ariel grinned, seating herself on one of the bar stools and beckoned Orion to do the same. "Mia and I actually went to Maccadams that night at her request."

"Betrayal." Blurr gasped, feigning shock and horror. "Sheer and utter betrayal." But then he laughed and gave the femme a wink, "Naw, I'm kidding. Maccadams is great!..." He trailed off, cleaning a glass and throwing Orion a grin. "A little more or less easy going than us here but no judgement. Who's this? New Boyfriend?" He nodded to the young Archivist who felt his fascia grow hot. B-Boyfriend?

Ariel seemed not at all upset by the other mech's choice of words, leaning over to nudge the blushing archivist with a grin. "This is Orion. We met at the archives, He's never really been out so I'm just showing him around." She introduced. "This is Blurr, he's actually from Velocitron."

"O-Oh. Were you a racer?" Orion inquired, to which the mech grinned widely and laughed

"Were? I still am, Kid. One of the fastest bots in the business. You ever seen a Velocitronian race?"

Orion shook his helm, "Only on the holoscreens at the Archives. I've never traveled outside of Iacon..." He trailed off. This seemed to surprise Blurr, but only for but a moment.

"Well, you're in luck. Any friend of Ari's is a friend of mine meaning I can get you a front row seat at one of the next races, if you're interested." He began to work, concocting a drink up and shaking it with ice cold nitrogen chips. "It's all off world though, Cybertron is really strict with that sorta thing. But on Velocitron? It's what we were born to do. There are races every day. It's pretty exciting, even on the off season." He finally presents the drink to Orion with a proud smile. "Since you're new here, I'll bestow upon you the coveted 'Newbie' special. One of my own special mixes, but I can't tell you what's in it." He grinned. "Bottoms up!"

"Thank you..." Orion picked up the glass curiously as Ariel watched from the side with a smile. The Archivist noticed the particles that had been stuck to the rim of the glass and the bright neon yellow color of the beverage itself. He didn't drink much engex, not particularly fond of the effects it had on his systems but Ariel's friend had been generous and gave him a free drink just as she had said. He couldn't let it go to waste.

Orion brings the glass up, taking a tentative sip; first tasting the sweetness from the ethylene glycol particles along the rim, followed by a bright sweet and sour taste that didn't leave him puckering but enough for him smack his lip components together in surprise. But, it was actually very good.

"Well?" Blurr leaned towards him, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, actually." Orion looked up at with a smile, "It's nice." Surprisingly refreshing especially at the end. He'd never had anything like it before, even with how often he frequented Maccadams, Orion usually got his preferred blend of mid-grade. But this? This was pretty good.

"Glad to hear it. You let me know if there's anything else ya need." Blurr turned to Ariel, "The usual for you?"

"You know it." She hums, "Shaken not stirred."

"On it." Blurr turned his back and began to prepare her drink. The music seemed to change then, pulsing into a different tune. Ariel sighed, wishing she could join the others on the floor then turned back towards Orion, who was taking another slow dip of the drink, and snorted at him.

"Are you trying to figure out what he puts in it?" She laughed.

"No." Orion lied, but smiled bashfully as he brought the glass back down. "Maybe. It's hard to tell, but I'm pretty sure there is ethylene glycol, and something acidic." He sighs, "It's all masked really well."

"Are you suddenly an engex expert?" Ariel chuckled, propping her helm up while looking at him brightly. Orion just laughed softly, and Ariel couldn't help but vent inward harshly at the sound. _Primus,_ he was really cute.

"I'm not." He admitted, "But my friend Jazz is. He knows more than I do, but I don't think he would be able to tell either." The glass is set down and he's twiddling his digits nervously, unsure what to say or do. Ariel picks up on this, thanking Blurr as he sets her drink down and returns attentions to Orion.

"How long have you been working at the archives?" Ariel asks, taking a slow sip of her drink. Time to get some information, or as Chromia liked to call it, 'friendly interrogations'.

"For a long time." Orion answers, but then follows up quickly because it's vaguer than he intended, "Since I was old enough to, actually. I helped around for a while when I was younger, but I had an interest in the job and I met the requirements. Plus I enjoyed being there as it were so..." Orion shrugged.

"I see." Ariel thinks a moment, thumbing at the rim of her glass. "Are your creator's archivists too?"

Orion is quiet, and Ariel fears she asked something she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that..." She speaks up gently, even though the music is loud he can still hear her. Orion chuckles and shakes his helm.

"It's fine. I'm actually well-born. So, no. I don't have creators but my mentor has been looking after me since. I suppose he's the closest to a father I have." Orion shrugged again.

Oh, he's well-born? Well, that didn't change anything. There were varying methods to which Cybertronians were created, whether it were between two mecha in a spark merge such as herself or being well-born. There was even budding too though she hadn't met anyone who had been formed like that.

"Is your mentor an archivist?" She asked, "Since you stated being around the archives for so long..." Maybe that grumpy looking head archiver was Orion's mentor? He didn't look the mentoring type.

"...Something like that." Orion answered back. Intrigued, Ariel scooted her stool over a little more, hoping he didn't mind. It was quite loud anyway, with the music and all. It would be easier to hear him if she were closer, plus he wouldn't have to speak loudly.

"What about you?" Orion turned towards her, "You work as an intern at the council towers, what is that like?" Just as she was, Orion was curious to know more about the femme. She smiled at him and looked back over to her drink with a shrug.

"Its demanding. I'm a courier, so I'm always running around making deliveries to other influential mecha. When I saw you that first day, I was making a delivery for Alpha Trion from Zeta Prime." That seemed to garner even more interest from him, and the mech recalled the second time he had seen her.

"And recently the same...?"

"Yup." She answered simply, "I'm a gopher, essentially but that's how we all start out. Unless you're lucky and 'born' in the really noble higher classes." Ariel shrugged. "I want to be a politician. That's my goal, so naturally I have to work my aft off to get there. But I also don't want anything handed to me on a platter."

"I see, and when you're not acting as a courier, what do you like to do?" He asked, wanting to know more about her hobbies and the things she did in her spare time.

"I like to read." She admitted, "I go out with my friend. We drink and dance..." Ariel shrugged, "I like art too and music. I've tried to write creatively, but I'm not all that good at it." She grinned, "What about you? I take that you like to read, since you work as an archivist."

Orion chuckled and nodded. "Yes, very much. I do like reading. I don't know what other goals for myself I have outside of working at the archives. I suppose being an educator would be nice..." He trailed off, noting that she was edging a little closer to him. Orion felt his spark pulse quickening as he shyly looked back into his drink and took a sip.

"Yeah? What do you want to teach?" Ariel was invested now, close enough to him physically that they were almost touching, not noticing much of their surroundings at all anymore. It was just them right now, and it was all that mattered.

"History." Orion said it so easily and without hesitation that it surprised him. Even Alpha Trion didn't know that about him. "Literature, History of literature maybe..." He shrugged, "I really haven't thought much about it. My mentor...I don't know what he would think, since I'm already being tutored as it were. It's not a necessity."

"I see." Ariel sat back up, looking over to the dance floor. What else could she ask him? Maybe more about his mentor? If he's ever had a significant other? Or maybe even...

"Um..."

Ariel looked back over to him, and noted with surprise that he was offering her his servo. Cerulean hues dart up to meet with his shyer cyan, and a smile spread across her fascia .

"Would you like to go and dance?" Orion spoke, smiling softly and it sent her spark into a frenzy. "You seem like you really want to, and I don't want to inhibit you from enjoying yourself just because of me. T-that is what we're here for, right? To dance and have some fun?"

 _Primus_ , the smile that spread across her fascia was lovely, leaving Orion thankful he was currently sitting instead of standing.

Ariel took his servo, feeling how large and strong it was but also noting the gentleness as well. She was astounded with how easily her digits fit in the spaces between his, and when they closed, She noticed how he sharply vented inward and at that moment Ariel felt that same electric current from earlier. It ran up her arm and down her spinal struts, leaving her feeling tingly and warm. It was a sensation that she'd never felt from anyone else, let alone the way her spark reacted when she was around him. Whatever it meant, it was serious but for now...

"I'd love to." Ariel grinned and eagerly tugged Orion from the seat, leaving him to yelp a slight as their drinks were left behind. Excitement filled the femme as they made their way to the floor, which was crowded just a slight bit but it always was. Ariel managed to find the perfect spot that fit the both of them, just a bit off to the sides but not in front in order to keep attention off of them. Before long, Ariel gave a cheer and began to dance; swaying and twirling to the music like everyone else. Orion felt quite silly, standing there and uncertain as to what he should do. So, he began to kind of move; though it was very awkwardly shimmying his shoulders a slight and swaying side to side. Was he embarrassed? Oh, immensely so. But what brought him comfort, was that no one noticed or pointed it out. They were having fun, so Orion felt himself relax; his frame loosening a bit more as the movements became far less awkward, more smooth and in rhythm instead.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Ariel teased at him with a grin. The lugnut was doing perfectly fine on his own now. Maybe it had been nerves or the fear of being judged before hand. Whatever it was, Orion no long held back though he wasn't dancing as vicariously and exuberantly as others.

"I can't." He retorted back with a grin. He was having fun, which made her happy. Ariel laughed and grabbed his servos, giving them a squeeze. She found that she rather liked holding them and was glad when he didn't pull away.

"You're doing fine, just move with the music! That's all dancing is!"

"You dance better than I do." He pointed out, but took that opportunity to be brave and twirled her, making Ariel laugh with delight at the action, but then for some reason, Orion pulled her towards him and he didn't know why he did it. Ariel was suddenly against his frame, her free servo splayed against his chest while still holding onto and interlacing the other. She felt her fascia grow warm with heat as she stared up at him, noting how bright his optics were, and how warm his frame was... _Primus_.

"O-Oh..uh..S-sorry." Orion mumbled, his own fascia hot as well , quickly letting go of her as his servos go up in surrender. "I-I didn't mean to do that..."

"It's alright." She answered back gently, almost disappointed that he had let go of her. 

As though by pure chance, the music changed drastically. The pulsing rhythm slowed to a gentle beat and the lights dimmed. Some mecha groaned at the sudden change while others eagerly took hold of a significant other and began to slow dance, leaving Orion and Ariel as the only two on the floor who hadn't yet joined. Of course this would happen right after. She turned to look at the DJ, who was grinning and gave Ariel a wink. 

But yet again, the young Pax surprised her. Ariel felt Orion take her servo gently and she turned to look at him with some surprise. She could see the uncertainty in his optics, but there was also the same gentleness and brightness that had been there moments before. He still wanted to dance? Even after what had happened? Was she happy? Yes, absolutely. But she also didn't want him to feel obligated to, just because of her.

"Are you sure?" She inquired, almost feeling shy herself. But Orion nodded, gently pulling her towards him again until Ariel found herself back against the warmth of his chest. She could swear feeling the pulse of his spark; quick and erratic; but so was hers.

"C-can you show me how?" He murmured, to which she nodded. Only a handful of times had she slow danced before; but she was still happy to show him. "Think of it like an extended hug." Ariel explained, "Like this..." She gently directed his right servo to rest on her lower back, "Then, take my servo like this..." Next, Ariel took his left servo with her right one, shyly interlacing the digits again. "Then, you just kind of sway, but try to be relaxed, okay? Also, stepping on pedes is normal the first time too." Ariel grinned. "So don't feel bad. Any one of us can lead. But I can this time, since you've never done it before..." She trailed off, but Orion shook his helm. "I want to try." He spoke gently, his gaze dropping down a slight to watch where he stepped.

Then slowly, they swayed. Orion actually was surprised at how simple it was and with the music added it made keeping pace all the more easier. What he found to be the most difficult, was looking at her. Every time he'd steal a glance, their gazes happened to meet then he would grow flustered and look away shyly.

"You're doing pretty good." Ariel finally spoke up, "Are you sure you've never done this before?" Orion finally looked at her again to see her smiling at him. He really couldn't get over how pretty Ariel was; From the way her helm tilted slightly while looking up at him to the brightness in her optics. Everything about her resonated with him so strongly. It was such a foreign sensation, but one he liked just the same.

"I'm a quick learner." Orion chuckled, "But you're also a good teacher."

"Yeah, I know." She grinned up at him, "But, I didn't have to really teach you much, Pax. You pick up pretty fast. Which is why maybe you're trying to hide the fact that you've known this all along to impress me." Ariel was teasing of course, he knew that. Orion shook his helm and laughed softly. Smooth and warm; velvety and strong.

"Hardly true. You're....the first mecha I've ever...." He paused, there it was at the back of his mind was the 'date' word again. _Was_ this a date?

"Ever what?" She nudged, encouraging him gently even though Ariel already had an idea that he'd never been with anyone before. "Is this your first date?"

Date. She said _date_. By the Allspark, It _was_ a date.

"Yes." He answered softly and quietly, despite the fluttering in his spark at the new affirmation. "Yes, it is."

"Well, then I'm very lucky aren't I?" She giggled softly, "I find it hard to believe you've always been single though..." Ariel trailed off as they continued to sway. He wasn't even staring at their pedes now, which meant he was doing really well. Talking was acting as an excellent distraction.

"What do you mean?" Orion peered at her curiously, not knowing at all what she meant by that. "Why is it hard to believe?" She knew he wasn't sociable by any means, minus when he spent time with his friends, so he couldn't really be blamed for not being able to pick up on what she was trying to say.

"Well..." Ariel trailed off, "You're really handsome to start." Primus, did his face heat up. It made her giggle again, even when he tried to look away, but he was smiling. That was good, he had a really nice smile.

"I don't...I don't know what to say to that." Orion murmured shyly, "But thank you..."

"What? It's true. I would of assumed you had a lot of mecha pining after you. To say that I'm the first you've ever gone out with before? Well, it's just a little surprising..." She shrugged, "But, you're pretty shy too, so I guess that makes some sense." Ariel sighed. "I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable. I know I can be a little more forward than some like..." Not as much as Chromia, but that was a whole other can of scraplets.

"It's fine." Orion quickly assured her, "You have more experience than I...." But then he paused, wincing a slight at his choice of words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume or make it come off like that. I just meant..."

"Its okay." Ariel grinned, "I do I have some experience with dating, some good some bad. It's just the way it is. You meet mecha, and you spend time together for a while and then it either works or it doesn't." She shrugged, "Obviously, for me it was the latter but it's alright. I'm not upset by it." She paused, watching him a moment before smiling, "But, its better that it didn't if we got to meet, right?"

"Yeah..." Orion answered , smiling back at her as the frenzied pulses of his spark relaxed, leaving him feeling much calmer than before. Before long though, the music slowed and returned to its previous beat and speed; yet Orion and Ariel hadn't moved from their positioning on the floor.  
\--------------------

"Can you see them?" Jazz peeked from behind the larger mecha, "I can't see them."

"Yer gonna get us caught." Ironhide hissed, grabbing his friend by the scruff; "Whatever happened to being sneaky?" They had managed to follow the two into some club, which had surprised them both. Now, they were trying to stay out of view, using other mecha as shields to hide them.

"Sorry, I just wanna see what they're doing!" Jazz hissed back, scrambling to remove Ironhide's hold, "Let go, you're gonna warp the plating!"

"This was a bad idea. We should leave." Ironhide mumbled, "If we get caught, Orion will never forgive us for it."

"We only just got here, are ya crazy!? Oh look! They're at the bar!" Jazz squirmed pass the larger mecha and began to go down the stairs, until he was grabbed again, squeaking in surprise and disdain.

But it wasn't _Ironhide_ who had grabbed him.

"Hey, Leggo! What the frag!" Jazz yelped as he was yanked outside with Ironhide yelling after him.

"The frag do you think you're doing, creep?" A tall cobalt blue femme snarled in his face, slamming him against the wall. She was pretty, but also _really_ strong. Damn. Really _really_ strong.

"Who the frag are you?" Jazz snapped back, but whimpered and shrank back as she growled at him. Bright ice blue hues peered down cold and dagger like into the very pits of his spark, making a chill roll up his spinal struts. Primus, is this how he was going to die?

"I'm the one asking questions. You think you can just follow mecha around and not think anyone would notice? The frag is wrong with you? Are you a stalker or something?" She snapped back, but then stopped upon noticing Ironhide staring at her with his mouth agape and optics wide. Ariel's friend? What was _she_ doing here?!

"Hey I know you." She let go of Jazz, who whimpered in relief and rubbed at his sore plates. "You're the guy who was with that Pax kid." She seemed to relax a slight, but still looked really pissed. "Is there a reason you're following them?"

"I'll ask ya the same question." Ironhide finally spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. She seemed to stiffen, and he grinned. "Ya had the same idea, huh?"

"That's none of your business." She huffed, mirroring him and crossing her arms over her own chest, "I'm looking _out_ for my friend."

"What do you think we were doing?" Jazz huffed as he sat back up and shrank back as she threw him a glare.

"I thought you were creeping. Saw you both trailing after them ever since the archives so I decided to investigate." Chromia frowned, "Didn't know you actually knew them, or her date anyway." She shrugged.

"What, ya don't trust Orion?" Ironhide raised a brow, "He's harmless ya know."

"I don't trust anyone." Chromia pointed a digit at him, "I don't care how nice or cute Ari thinks he is. She's been hurt enough and I'm not going to stand for it happening again. Got it?"

Fair enough, though both mecha shared a look. She was protective. They couldn't fault her for that but still, this was Orion. He wouldn't even harm a scraplet, let alone break a femme's spark.

"Listen." Jazz began, and cringed when she coldly stared him down. "Ya wanna look out for your friend, I get that but Pax is a good guy. I've known  him for a long time and can promise that in all the vorns that we've been friends, he's never hurt anyone. He's shy and really kind, humble and super smart. He's pretty new at all this so I would ask maybe ya just, go easy on him a little?" His voice rose a slight in register and gave a shrug. Chromia seemed to consider, looking back and forth between the two before finally sighing, though it seemed to be more so in irritation than defeat.

"I'll think about it." She retorted then turned and headed off. Was that it? She was just going to _leave?_

"Where are ya going?" Ironhide called back. She paused and threw him a look.

"Home, idiot. Don't follow me too, creep." She smirked then turned back again and simply left, leaving the two befuddled mecha behind.

"I guess we should go too." Jazz mumbled, obvious disappointment laced in his voice at their venture coming to an end. But Ironhide didn't respond, so Jazz turned to look only to yelp in surprised when the red mecha shoved past him, heading in the same direction of the tall blue femme. "What are ya doing?! Hide!"

"I'll catch up with ya later." Ironhide called back. "Don't wait up for me."

He had some _business_ to take care of first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at chapter seven! Amazing! I know it took awhile, but thank you to all those who waited patiently! You guys are the true MVPs! Thank you for reading, please comment and leave kudos if you can!


	8. Names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chromia and Ironhide get to know one another a little.

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction  
::text:: indicates a comm call  
>[text] indicats a text message

\-----------------------------------------------

"Hey wait up!"

Chromia froze in place and turned to see none other than Ironhide pursing her. That idiot, **_what_   **was he doing? She hadn't expected either of them to follow her, let alone this guy. She simply scoffed and turned towards him, ignoring her spark's quickening pulses as he approached.

"What do you want?" She asked coolly.

Ironhide panted, holding up a servo while hunched over as he regulated his ventilations. "I just...wanna... talk." He huffed. She rolled her optics and began to walk away again.

"Not interested." Chromia hums, waving.

"Hey!"

Chromia could hear the heavy falls of his pedes behind her, and she smirked. _Desperate much?_ Though, there was a sort of thrill in it but he didn't need to know that. The expression is quickly removed as Ironhide comes to stand in front of her, servos out as if that would stop her.

"What?" Again, just as coolly as before she stares up at him, seemingly miffed or uncaring. But, she was intrigued. _Very_ intrigued.

"I didn't catch yer name."

"I didn't give it." She answered back plainly, navigating to go around him but Ironhide sidestepped to block her. Chromia frowned and raised a brow then tried to go the other way, but yet of course he did it again.

"What are you doing?" She huffed, trying to sidestep him again but failing.

"I just wanna know yer name." He pressed, but paused and gave her a charming smile." _Please_?"

She hums softly, seeming to consider a moment, and Ironhide almost thought she would; watching her eagerly as his spark pulsed with excitement behind red chestplates.

"Nope." She answered, dodging _UNDERNEATH_ his arms, and was on her way again.

"Hey!" He's after her like before but Chromia is grinning. He was really stubborn, she had to hand it to him, but she also couldn't ignore the sort of thrill she felt with playing this cat and mouse game. Not to mention the feeling of her spark tugging towards him. It was weird, that hadn't happened the other night. Or had it? She couldn't recall, considering the circumstances at the time. But he was handsome, she supposed. In a sorta rough and gruff way if one was into that. Well, _she_ was anyway.

"Do you always harass a femme when she won't give you her name?" She snorted as he came along side her. "Like, you can't take a hint?"

"Yer makin' assumptions. Maybe I just wanna be friends." He hums, to which she snorts and laughs. It was a mocking laugh, and Ironhide frowned while his fascia flushed in embarrassment. "Really? Ya gotta do that?"

"I'm sorry." She gasped, wiping away coolant tears that had begun to bead at the corner of her optics, "That was just so funny, I couldn't help myself."

"Tch." He huffed, "Ok, so what if I'm interested in ya? Ain't no harm in that either."

"No, I suppose not..." She replied back, looking over to throw him a smirk. "I am pretty hot."

Was she _flirting_ with him? Or trying to get him to leave her alone? She was giving off the worst signals, making Ironhide horribly confused, and as such it radiated off of his field, which made her even more giddy and maybe just a little bit aroused. But again, he didn't need to know that.

"That's cruel." He huffed. But she wasn't wrong. The femme was tall, coming up to his chin in height and super curvy. The cobalt blue of her plates were really pretty too, and her optics? Damn, they were striking. She was like a model, a beautiful slender model that could probably kick his aft and he'd thank her for it.

"I don't want to give it to you." Chromia answered him again. "If you can't respect that, then you definitely don't deserve to know. You have no concept of boundaries or respect either, apparently." She hums.

"That ain't true." He answered back gently, "I swear, I'm not that kinda mech. I just...." He paused, unsure what more to say. He couldn't tell this femme how his spark reacted to her, he barely knew her. But it meant something and he liked her, even from the few interactions they had, that was a given. This must be how Orion felt about Ariel. But how had the kid gotten as far as he did?

"I just wanna get to know ya better..." He finally admitted, "But I can't do that if I don't know yer name. That's a start, isnt it? We gotta start somewhere..."

She suddenly froze mid step, making the mech nearly crash into her. To stop himself from knocking them both down he grabbed her arms to sort of soften the blow as slender backplates made contact with his chassis, cobolt blue against red. Ironhide felt her stiffen a moment, but then she relaxed. Chromia didn't even try to pry his servos from her frame, actually finding she liked their current positioning, interesting enough.

"It's Chromia." She answered back softly, turning around finally to look at him. The burning ice in her optics now  much softer, still bright but not nearly as dangerous as before. Instead, they carried a sort of gentleness.  Ironhide swallowed tightly, his hold on her lessening as servos drop to his side. He stared at her as his spark pulsed madly in its chamber, and his tanks twisted. A million thoughts ran through his mind, all of them relating to one thing, that being her.

Chromia. _Chromia_ , Her name was Chromia.

"Chromia..." He murmured, staring down at her with a grin. It made sense now, as he recalled to the other evening when her friend had called her 'Mia'. It was a nickname, one that maybe even he would be lucky enough to use at some point, if she'd let him.

"Ironhide." He introduced himself, "It's nice t' meet ya."

"Likewise, I suppose." She hums up at him as the softness ebbing away to playfulness. "So what now? You have my name. I have yours." Chromia trailed off, grinning up at him with her servos on her hips, "Are you going to ask me out?"

Ironhide blinks, surprised somewhat. "W-what, really?"

Icy blue optics rolled as she snorted, but still smirked at him. What a _lugnut_.

"Yes, obviously. Unless you want me to change my mind~" She hums, slowly starting to edge herself away. Ironhide reacts quickly, reaching out for her servo to stop her. Of course she freezes, staring down at their connected appendages and then looked up at him with a raise of her brow. Touchy mech, but she didn't mind, surprisingly.

"I do." He spoke quickly, "I wanna take you out, anywhere ya wanna go I just...I wanna do this right." Ironhide finished, trying to think of something. Maybe not Maccadams, the idea in itself had him wince internally. Bars and Clubs were alright, but Chromia? She was fiesty and full of energy. That's when the light went on and he grinned, the perfect idea had come to mind.

"Shootin' range, the one downtown tomorrow evenin' How's that sound?"

Primus, the way her optics lit up sent his spark a fluttering. It was a winner and Ironhide couldn't help the sense of pride that filled him.

"It's a date~" She hums, pulling away from him with a grin, "I'll see you there, hotshot. Be ready to have your aft handed to you. I'm pretty good with a plasma blaster."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Ironhide smirked back, "Cause I'll have ya know, I'm not bad myself."

"We'll have to wait and find out, won't we?" She purrs back, retreating backwards with a saunter, assuring to enunciate every roll of her hips while doing so. Of course, Ironhide stared. How could he not? She seemed to know that as well, smirking back at him before finally pivoting on her pedes, continuing in the direction she had been heading towards earlier. Naturally, Ironhide found this angle even better, watching until she disappeared in the crowed.

Ironhide hated seeing her go, but damn did he love watching her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter eight! WOW~!  
> This chapter, I focused on Ironhide and Chromia. These two are also a ship I'm hugely fond of, and it may surprise some who know me to learn that I actually had a big thing for the two of them first before Optimus and Elita!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much of the way these two are portrayed is based on my own idea but if any of you know of plenoptic's work on here, their story 'politically in love' is also part of the inspiration especially for Chromia's personality. Sassy, fiery and fiesty. I think it perfectly applies to Chromia! Also, the idea of her being Camien is of course inspired by the comics!
> 
> I want to do a quick PSA just to let you all know that the rating for this fic will be raised to a M ! There is some more suggestive content matter I really want to incorporate into this fic, and I think it will help to show and develop Orion and Ariel's relationship in later chapters! Maybe even Mia and hide, I'm still deciding! To clarify, it will likely just be sexual/interfacing so no need to worry about other more mature themes. I hope you all still continue to read and enjoy! Please comment and leave kudo's if you can, I appreciate it so much! Thanks!


	9. Hearts and Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Ariel's date comes to an end, but it's only the beginning.

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction.  
::text:: indicates a comm call.  
>[text] indicates a text message.

 

Orion hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, the realization hitting after checking his internal chronometer for the first time well into the evening. Primus, had the time flown by but he had enjoyed himself so much with Ariel. They had gone back and forth between the bar and the dance floor the whole night, Laughing, dancing and sharing stories with one another. Orion hadn't realized how comfortable he had gotten with her, but Ariel had. He had opened up so much to the femme, still bashful on occasion but not to the extent from the start of their evening. She found him more open to touch, even being so bold himself as to reach out and take hold of her servo several times, not that she was complaining.

Now, they stood outside of Swerve's, leaning next to one another against the wall, both desperate for cooler air after an evening full of dancing _and_ drinking. It wasn't quite like himself to intake much engex, but even still Orion knew his limit and yet there was enough of an effect from it that he was only left  feeling _mildly_ buzzed.

"I guess we should head out." Ariel sighed, the disappointment clear in her voice. She didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"Yeah, I guess..." Orion sighed, pushing himself off from the wall, "Do you live close by?"

Her helm tilts as she looks over at him, cerulean hues hooded while a soft pretty smile graced her flushed features. "Why? Do you want to go home with me?"

Orion flushed furiously and shook his helm, though he chuckled a slight to try and hide his embarrassment. "N-no. I just...I just wanted to offer you some company and walk you home, If that is alright. It's late out and...I know it gets pretty unsafe..." He trails off, rubbing the back of his helm shyly.

Ariel watched him, still smiling gently before nodding. "I'd like that." she answers back, pushing up from the wall. "Usually when I go out with 'Mia, we have one another so..." She pauses, "It isn't normally something to worry about, plus I never go out by myself." She holds out her servo with a hum, hopeful that he'll take it and is delighted when Orion does.

"I don't either." Orion gives her a squeeze, "...Go out by myself much that is, but it's only because I don't like being alone, I guess." He shrugs, starting forward but is stopped when he notices she isn't following.

"Do you know where you're going?" She grinned at him, eliciting another cute flush upon his handsome features.

"N-no..." Orion murmured with another chuckle, stepping back so that she may lead, "I guess I got eager..."

" _Eager_?" She giggled, and began to tug him along. "Are you sure you don't want to go home with me?" Ariel teased, playfully nudging his shoulder and making Orion's face heat further. But, he was smiling and laughing along with her which was a good sign more or less.

"N-no, I'm sure." He assured her bashfully "I'm..I'm not like that."

"I know" Ariel nudged him again with a grin "I'm teasing you. It's hard not to, you're very cute when flustered."

" _Really_?" He mumbled with a chuckle as she nods.

"Yes, _really_."

He doesn't quite know what to say, but Orion is flattered. She was quite cute herself; playful, open and flirty which had been startling at first but the young Archivist found he hardly minded now. Orion rather enjoyed it, actually.

"I had fun." Ariel speaks up again, reaching up to wrap her arm around Orion's and leans into his frame. "Did you?" She looks up at him, hues bright and happy with a smile on her fascia. Primus, she was so pretty. Orion didn't dare allow himself to look away but simply nodded and smiled as well.

"I did, very much. Thank you for going out with me." He spoke softly, "I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad." Ariel sighed, leaning in more against him, feeling and siphoning the comforting heat that his frame radiated like a sun; Bright warm and _welcome_.

The rest of the walk to her place was quiet, but comfortibly so; and she actually didn't live _that_ far away from Swerve's, only a klik or two. Before long, the two had reached the rather large apartment complex where she took residency, and Orion couldn't help feel his spark fall.

"This is it..." Ariel sighed, pulling away but taking his servos in her hold as she faced him with a smile. The sight alone had Orion's spark racing and then suddenly earlier's conversation with Ironhide and Jazz came to mind...

 

_'When ya kiss her, to just do it. Femmes like when ur forward. Trust me.'_

_'Are ya crazy? Ya want him to scare her? Don't listen to him, Pax. You gotta be smooth and cool, lean like yer gonna and then kinda just linger. Then she'll kiss ya and the deals sealed.'_

_'NO, no! Ya gotta be spontaneous! Ya can't be hesitant or she'll think yer not into it! I been there Pax, I promise ya. This guy doesn't gotta clue on what he's talkin' about! Just lay it on her!'_

 

_Primus_ , Did Orion have to kiss her? But they hardly knew one another and this was only the _first_ date. Surely it was far too soon? But he really liked her, and she seemed to like him. Would it be rude not to? But he'd never kissed _anyone_ before...He didn't even know how and...

"Hey, are you alright?"

Orion blinks, his attention redirecting back to the femme who watched him with a partly concerned albeit also amused expression. "You seem a little lost...?"

"No, sorry. I...I was...." Orion paused and shook his helm. He wasn't going to tell her what he was thinking about. Then again, Orion didn't think she'd look at him any less or be turned off. She had been quite playful and flirtatious with him from the start.

"I was just distracted, wondering if maybe...." Orion stopped again, watching her while he chooses his next words carefully. "I'd...I'd like to see you again, if that is alright." He finished softly. His spark hammered in his chest, and he ridiculously worried she would decline; but if the brightening of her pretty hues and the smile were anything to go by, Orion had to assume that she certainly agreed.

"I'd like that." Ariel replies back smiling softly, giving his servos a gentle squeeze. "You'll have to give me your datapad frequency, so we can keep in contact, besides running into one another at the archives." She finishes with a smile.

"Oh, of course!" Orion nods eagerly, only pulling away one servo from her hold as he reached into subspace for his datapad. He hands it over to her after unlocking the device and Ariel swiftly inputs her frequency and adds herself in as a contact.

"There you are." She hums, and hands it back over with a grin. "Just message me later, and I'll add you. I usually reply pretty quickly unless I'm busy at work, but otherwise you won't have to wait long for a response."

"Alright." Orion nods, taking a quick glance before subspacing the device. Even with that done, there was still the inevitable goodbye that he seemed to be putting off.

"So....Goodnight I guess." Ariel trailed off, sounding just as disappointed as Orion felt, but looked up at him almost _expectantly_. It had the young archivist's spark pulse madly again like earlier and tanks twist in anxiousness. Did she _want_ him to kiss her? Orion was uncertain but the more he thought on it the more he felt it wasn't right. At least not the kind of kiss that he was thinking of, or what Ironhide and Jazz reiterated to him earlier. But the way Ariel   _looked_ at him, and how she made him _feel_. Like a broken record, he thought back to how no one had ever made him experience such an attraction like this before. Even if the two barely knew one another, there was a connection; a powerful one so to speak and if he could feel it she certainly could.

Just a kiss on her servo, that is what he'll do. It would be quick and respectful, and likely welcome given the circumstances surrounding their evening.

Well, Ariel wasn't about to _give_ him the chance when she made her decision, suddenly rising up on the tips of her pedes, reaching up to gently cup the side of his helm to pull Orion down and kissed him. On the _cheek_. It caught the young archivist by surprise, the sensation light soft and full of sweetness, leaving Orion to simply stare at her with widened optics as she went back to her normal stature. Ariel grinned up at him, her own fascia glowing warm and heated but there was a sort of brightness that emanated from her field. She had no regrets and would do it again in a spark beat.

"Goodnight, Orion." Ariel gives the young mech a last gentle squeeze with their still connected servos before pulling away, throwing him a flirty wink as she turns away and allows herself into the building. Orion was left behind, still wide-eyed and taken aback, watching the door where she disappeared behind in a sort of daze, hopeful that maybe she would return but doesn't. He stands there a moment longer before a wide grin spreads across his fascia and he makes his way back home, feeling _much_ different and better than he ever felt before.

\-------------------------------------

Ariel didn't turn back, but she wished she had if only just to see the cute dumbfounded look on the mech's fascia. She hadn't regretted the kiss, not one bit. Even if it was on the cheek; a kiss was still a kiss.

Once in the apartment, she closes the door behind her, and leans against the cool surface, still grinning widely while her spark hammered and pulsed behind pink plates. She really liked him, a lot and Ariel knew he felt the same. Even if it had yet to be spoken aloud, she just knew and hoped that with time and more evenings out and time spent together, they would eventually reach that stage. When he asked to see her again, she had been ecstatic. That was more evidence he liked her, and Ariel rolled with it. She could hardly wait to go out with him again, _pit_ , even if they just hung out on lunch breaks that would be fine. Maybe she could see him tomorrow, depending on her work schedule and...

"What are you grinning about?"

Ariel's helm darted up to find Chromia fresh from the washrack with a towel around her shoulders; brows raised questioningly. Well, Chromia actually had an idea what her friend was smiling about but it would be a lot more amusing for her to admit it aloud than to guess.

"Nothing..." The pink femme shrugged, but she couldn't erase the smile upon her fascia. _Nothing_ could.

"Liar." Chromia smirked, "With the way you're grinning? It's not nothing. I take it your date went well? What was his name again...Oriole?" She trailed off, digits tapping on her chin as she feigned forgetfulness.

"Orion" Ariel corrected her, "Yes, it went very well and I like him a lot. So you better leave him alone." She warned with a huff as arms crossed over her shoulders. "He's really sweet, and if you scare or intimidate him..."

"Relax." Chromia snorted, making her way into the kitchenette with a non nonchalant wave of her servo. "I'll leave him alone, but if he hurts you..." She trailed off in warning, reaching into the cooling unit for a cube of energon to heat up. "I can't make _any_ promises."

"Orion _won't_." Ariel pressed, following her friend and leaning on the center island, "He's not like that, Mia. Orion is different. I can't...I can't explain it." She shook her helm, resting her servo over her spark. "He's sweet, he's thoughtful and gentle, kind and smart..." Ariel sighed, "I think you'll come to like him too, eventually."

"Mhm." Chromia turned back towards Ariel as her energon heats up, a smirk gracing her features. "Just give me a word of warning when you decide to bring him home, so I can spend the night elsewhere." Ah, how the look of shock that came across Ariel's fascia _delighted_ the older femme.

"Mia." Ariel hissed, servos tightening on the counter as her fascia flushed, "It's _way_ too soon for that..." Though, she wouldn't admit out loud that the thought had crossed her mind once or twice, specifically when she first met him and teased the the young Pax earlier.

"But not an impossibility." Chromia pointed out, reaching for the hot cube as the timer rang out. "He's good looking, I'll give you that. With that tall broad frame of his, I'll betcha he's packing. " She teased with a smirk. Ariel simply threw her arms up in defeat and retreated to her quarters. "You are incorrigible!" She called over, to which Mia laughed but didn't deny the accusation.

Ariel was happy though, and that is what mattered even if Chromia didn't trust him. She hardly trusted _anyone_ , which lead her to wonder why in the pit she had accepted a date from that stupid handsome lugnut Ironhide.

In the end, all she could do was sit back and watch, hopeful that her dear friend wouldn't get hurt.

\-----------------------------------------------

Once she was safe behind closed doors and her friend's playful pressing; Ariel flopped down unceremoniously upon her berth, the soft plush comfort of the coverings gracing and cradling her weary frame. It wasn't until that moment she noticed just how exhausted she was, all the activities of the evening rushing up to meet with the femme and making her feel very tired. But it had all been worth it in the end.

Reaching into her subspace, the femme pulls out her datapad, unlocking and peering at the screen with the hope that perhaps a message was waiting for her. Well, there wasn't anything yet. Maybe he was still on his way home ? Ariel was so _tired_ but she would make herself stay up and wait for him, that way she could have his frequency and they could talk to one another later.

Well, until then at the very least it wouldn't hurt to get comfortable. A shower seemed like such an _impossible_ task to do right now, so she'd hold off on it till the morning. Currently? She'll wriggle under the covers with a happy sated sigh, waiting with her datapad right by her helm, in case Orion sent her a message.

\-----------------------------------------------

From the moment he left the complex, to when he arrived home Orion had been in a _completely_ dazed state. Ariel had _kissed_ him, even though it had only been a cheek kiss; it was a kiss nonetheless. He couldn't keep the smile off of his fascia, even after he let himself in to the apartment he shared with Jazz. It was completely silent, leading Orion to believe that Jazz wasn't there. His clue however, came from the note on the counter that separated the living area and the kitchenette.

 

_Gone to spend the night at Prowl's, jic you decide to bring a certain someone home ;) -Jazz_

 

Well, his friend would be disappointed to learn that hadn't been the case. With a huff, Orion retreats to his room, closing the door and collapsing upon his berth. It was at that moment the realization hit that he had Ariel's contact frequency. Their evening out may of ended, but that didn't mean they couldn't still talk, right? Besides, she didn't have him as a contact yet. It was the perfect excuse to send her a message.

 

>[Hey, Its me. I just got home.]

 

Orion paused a moment, wondering if he should specify that it was him.

 

>[Orion.]

 

He waited a moment, staring at the screen expectantly and feeling his spark pulse quicken at the sight of dancing ellipses at the bottom of the screen and her reply which followed shortly after.

 

>[I know silly :P]

 

>[ I'm adding you now. I was wondering if you had forgotten about me]

 

Well, he couldn't help but smile as Ariel's playful nature made its way through text messages. He found her flirtatious advances astounding but also very alluring. Not to mention, she was kind, beautiful and very smart.

 

>[I could never, not after the night we had. I really enjoyed spending time with you Ariel and I meant it when I said that I wanted to see you again. ]

 

Not to mention the kiss...how could he forget that?

Orion paused, thinking back on it as the smile turned into a goofy grin, the image playing back in his mind from the way she stood taller on tip toes to reach him to the soft peck as it made contact to his cheekplates. He almost regretted not reciprocating, but the more Orion thought back to it, and how shocked he had been; he knew the opportunity never would of been seized.

 

>[I don't know what your schedule is like tomorrow, but if you're able to perhaps we can share refuel together?]

 

He's hopeful, watching the screen as the dancing ellipses return; pausing and then continuing as she wrote out a response to him. Orion could feel his tanks twisting as anticipation fills him while sitting in wait for her answer but he didn't know _why_. It wasn't as though she were going to say no, especially not after tonight.

 

>[ I'd love to, but I'll let you know. I can try and see if I can get out earlier than usual. I know our schedules don't really align, but I'm sure something can get worked out]

 

>[But it's late, and as much as I'd love to spend all night talking to you, I've got to rest. We can talk tomorrow, okay?]

 

>[ :)]

 

Orion sighs and a sense of sadness fills him, though it made plenty sense. He had a full day at the archives as well, and his superior wouldn't be happy if he slacked on the job. Responsibility and work came before play and pleasure, he supposed.

 

>[Okay.]

 

>[ I'll see you tomorrow then. Rest well, Ariel.]

 

>[ Goodnight Orion <3]

  
Her reply came at an instant, leading Orion to assume or believe she already had it typed out and was waiting for him to reply before sending. It sent his spark pulsing again, and the smile spread even further than before to the point it left his faceplates _aching_. She sent him a heart! Which further solidified the fact that Ariel liked him. What other reason could it be? Jazz and Prowl sent one another hearts via text all the time and they were an _actual_ couple.

Either way, Orion found no difficulty in falling asleep afterwards, his dreams filled to the brim with thoughts and imagery of the beautiful pink femme dancing while encircled with a plethora of bright pink pulsing heart emoticons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for your patience in waiting for chapter 9! I know it took a little while, but i had some other stuff i was doing ^^''  
> If you noticed, the rating for this fic has changed to M! So younger peeps, keep that in mind when you are reading! I dont think I'll do anything super erotic/explicit like with rp because i mean, when I think ariel and orion i think cute LOVEY DOVEY interface but that's just me. we'll see how things turn out, but I appreciate your feedback as always! Like, leave kudos and comments if you can! Thanks so much :D
> 
> ps: I also changed the formatting of text so just a reminder lol!


	10. A Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Ariel plan their next date, while Ariel gets the Promotion she's always wanted.

A quick rundown of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction.  
::text:: indicates a comm call.  
>[text] indicates a text message.  
italicized text indicates thought.  
\--------------------------------------------

When midday refuel rolled around, Orion's excitement could not be contained; even during the earlier part of the day. He had sneakily texted  Ariel all morning out of view of his superior, amusing his colleagues who relentlessly teased and prodded at him for being in such an unfamiliarly elated state. But Orion paid no mind to all the teasing, all his attention focused on only two things. Not getting caught and Ariel.

>[ I'll head over in a bit, I managed to switch a refuel session with one of my colleagues. Is there anywhere, in particular, you wanted to go, or am I allowed in your break room? :P]

>[Likely the former, archive personnel are the only ones allowed back there. I know there's a place I've always wanted to try. They're apparently known for some sort of frozen Energon concoction. It sounds interesting and I've always wanted to try it.]

Orion usually passed the kiosk on his way to work in the mornings and there was always a line. They were apparently well known for their warm blends of midgrade as well, not to mention their display of rust sticks and mercury tarts looked equally as scrumptious.

>[I think I know what place you mean! I haven't been there before, but I heard its really good. Do you want me to meet you?]

>[ Yeah, we can meet on the steps like yesterday if that's alright.]

>[Sounds good! See you then!]

Orion's fascia ached from smiling so much, rereading the messages they had been sending to one another the whole morning. It helped to tide him over until their next conversation, which in this case wouldn't be until after he went on break.

 

_**"PAX!!"** _

 

Orion jumped, nearly dropping his datapad in the process as the booming voice of his superior echoed in the main foyer. _Frag_ , he had been caught.

"No texting during work hours! " The mecha barked again, a taloned digit pointing accusingly in his direction. "Don't make me tell you again, or I'll write you up."

"Y-yes Sir." Orion stuttered, quickly subspaces the datapad before returning to work, hurridly pushing along his cart through the aisles like he usually did. He'd been doing so well beforehand, using the cover of the shelving to message Ariel, but now that he was spotted, his superior would be watching him much closer than before.

Breaktime couldn't come soon enough.

\--------------------------------------------

Only half a joor left. Ariel sighed, twirling the stylus between her digits as the clock slowly counted down to her refuel hour. Primus, she was about to go mad. How was it that things one looked forward too always took the slowest to occur? Contact with him had suddenly ceased, which meant that Orion either got caught or was busy. There was no way she would be able to concentrate now, thinking about the archivist all morning long and their small refuel date. Thoughts returned back to the small kiss she had planted on his cheek the night previous and she grinned, not noticing at all that the door to her office had been opened, and Dion standing in the doorway.

"What's got you looking so goofy?" He hums, leaning against the frame with a grin of his own and a cube of hot midgrade in his hold. "You only make that face when you're dating someone you really like. A shame they aren't me though..." Dion sighed dramatically. Ariel simply rolled her optics and huffed.

"What do you want Dion?" Ariel mumbled. Leave it to him to ruin the moment.

"Zeta Prime wants to see you." The way he said it was so nonchalant, but it was a really big deal. Especially for _her_.

"What for?" She was up and out of her seat already, wondering if there was another run he wanted her to do.

"No idea, but I would hurry over there. It sounded urgent." Dion shrugged but he grinned, reaching out to pat her shoulder as she passed. "You're really impressing him I think. It can only be something good, so don't be nervous."

Ariel paused, considering a moment before nodding. "Thanks." She smiled back, before quickly pushing past him and down the hall. Less than thirty joors now till she met with Orion. Ariel was hopeful that she could make it back in time before then. She'd hate to leave him waiting for her, with how nervous Orion already was with things between them, being late to a refuel date wasn't the way she wanted things to start off.

Before long, the slender femme had reached the lifts; polished silver and gold highlights of the railing  _gleaming_ from the above lights as she pushed the floor number, the very top level, same as the last time she had been there just two days prior. Ariel swallowed tightly, her tanks suddenly in knots as the doors opened. The guards weren't there today, and she wondered why.

Shakey steps took her to the door, tall and golden, almost as intimidating as the Prime himself. Why was she nervous? Ariel had met him before, and the mech had been nothing but kind to her. He was just another mecha, like her, who happened to be the Prime. It was no big deal.

Who was she kidding? It was a very big deal.

Trembling servos curled into a fist and the petite femme knocked on the door. She heard him on the other side, the same low albeit soft voice rumbling for her to enter. Ariel does so, peeking her helm in to find the elder mecha staring with intense concentration at a shelving unit, as though he were looking for something.

"Y-you called for me, Sir?' She squeaked and winced. She had barely gotten here and was already in a mess.

"Yes, actually." He hums, taking another moment before his optics light up, and a soft 'a-hah' leaves him. Whatever he had been looking for was found and the Prime pulled the text from his shelving unit, and went back to his desk.

"How have you been, Miss Pax?" He hums, pulling out his stylus and onlining the text, reading a few lines and writing down notes on an adjacent datapad alongside it. "I trust your studies are going well?"

It had only been a couple of days since she had last seen him, nothing had really changed at all which had her very curious as to why she had been called there.

"Yes Sir, very well." Ariel pipped up, "I'm still finishing my thesis, but it should be compleated soon."

"Ah." He hums, glancing up finally to look at her for the first time that meeting with a smile and a glint of intrigue in his optics, "What is your thesis about?"

"T-the Golden Age." She squeaked again, mentally berating her self for acting so childish, "A-and the effects of Longterm Quintesson Politics and their influence post the Golden Age, On Cybertron to be exact, Sir."

Zeta made a sound, she couldn't quite place what it was. Could it be interest? Was he judging her? Disgusted?

"It sounds very intruiging." He spoke up, "Perhaps you can save me a copy so I could read it?" Zeta was still smiling at her and Ariel felt her fascia turn a hot shade of red. Did he want to read her thesis? Him, the Prime of all of Cybertron and the Outer Colonies?!

"O-of course!" She blurted out, far more eagerly than was intended, " I would be honored to share it with you, Sir. I'll have a copy sent to you as soon as it is finished." Ariel paused, looking about to see if there was a clock in the room. Her optics set themselves upon a large one, just over a series of silver filing cabinets and upon reading the time her fascia paled. Less than a few breems to meet Orion, frag.

"I-I don't mean to rush you Sir, but was there something you needed from me?" She winced, hoping that didn't come out as wrong as it sounded. Zeta, however, looked amused; Propping his helm up with a servo as he continued to smile at her, an optic ridge quirked in playful intruige. "I do, actually. Do you have someplace you need to be?"

Well damn, was she expected to tell the Prime that she had a refuel date?

"S-something like that." It was almost shy, the way she responded as an embarrassed smile cross her features, and a servo came up to brush at the ornaments at the side of her helm.

Zeta Prime watched her a moment, optics glinting mischievously before chuckling softly. "Ah, I see. My apologies, I don't want to keep you then." He sighed, rising back up to his full stature. Primus, she couldn't get over how tall he was. "Perhaps we can meet at another time, in a more professional setting? I have an opportunity for you if you are interested. I've come to be very impressed with your work and I believe someone with your talents would be of benefit to this poor old mech."

Primus, what did he say?! Ariel felt as though her spark stopped, her optics wide and practically bugging out her helm.

"W-what sort of job?" She pressed curiously, only eliciting a chuckle from the old mecha as he approached; another gentle servo resting on her like he had done the first time.

"You are a perceptive one, aren't you?" Zeta grinned at her, "I am in need of an assistant, I don't suppose you are interested? You would start right after graduation, seeing as my current aid is retiring. I need someone with a young mind and fresh ideas to help shed light on current happenings for this old mech. Do you feel you are up to the task?" He inquired with a hum.

Primus, Ariel felt just about ready to faint. Her?! Zeta Prime's assistant? How in the pit had this happened?? It was obvious of course. She was damn good. So damn good at her job, that the Prime of all mecha had noticed and wanted to take her under his wing. Ariel could practically feel the coolant tears welling up in her optics, all the years of hard work and studying finally paying off.

"Y-yes..." She blubbered, but she was smiling! However, embarrassment filling her field as she reached up to rub away at the coolant tears before they could ruin her eye paint. Crying in front of Zeta Prime, of all things. But he didn't seem to mind at all. The old mech laughed, giving her an affectionate pat on the shoulders before gently guiding her to the door.

"We can talk more about it at a later date, currently I do believe you are needed somewhere, yes?" He hums, and the words that follow next both surprise and shock her to her core.

"A certain young Archivist is waiting for you."

\--------------------------------------------

  
Orion paces in front of the Archives, waiting on the steps for Ariel just as they had agreed. Worry filled him and a small sense of fear. Had she changed her mind? Did something happen? Was she okay?

A myriad of thoughts ran through his helm, mostly negative as the young mecha checked in his internal chronometer. She was ten breems late, unusual given that she was early yesterday. Maybe she got held up at the office, Orion consoled himself, Maybe shes just finishing some work and she'll be here any minute. Positive thoughts only, Pax.

Just at that moment, his datapad buzzed, and Orion practically JUMPED, digging into his subspace to pull the device out. There was one message, and it was from none other than her.

>[I'm sorry, running late. I'll be there in a klik.]

Orion sighs in relief, arms going slack to his sides. She was okay, and running late as expected. Just like he thought, nothing to worry about.

>[It's alright, I figured as much. Take your time. I'll be here.]

He puts the device away, and with a sigh sits himself down on the steps, helm propped up by his servos. Now was just a matter of waiting, but Ariel said she wasn't too far off. He had told her to take her time, but in all honesty, the sooner he could see her the better.

Orion hadn't been waiting long, perhaps two or so breems later when he heard his name being called. His helm darts up and upon seeing none other than Ariel rushing to meet up with him on the steps, his fascia broke out into a smile.

"Hey." She pants, offering a servo to help him up. "I came as quickly as I could, I got held up at work by something..."Ariel trails off, unsure whether or not to share the news with him, not to mention the fact that Zeta Prime knew she had been meeting with him. The femme wasn't sure if she should feel freaked out or impressed by it, more so leaning toward the former than the latter.

"It's alright." Orion grunted as he stood, using as much of his own strength to get up as to not knock the smaller femme over, "We have some time." He still held onto her servo, giving it a gentle squeeze and unwilling to let go. Ariel didn't seem to mind at all, choosing to simply reciprocate back with a gentle squeeze of her own, before gently and playfully tugging him down the steps.

They walked together in silence for a moment, both trying to figure out something to say. The evening prior was still fresh in both their minds and while they wanted to bring up what had happened, neither could come up with the resolve to do so.

"Here we are." Orion announces as they approach, and sure enough, a line had already begun from the front of the kiosk.

"Hurry! Let's get in line before it gets too long!" She exclaimed, tugging him along with a laugh upon seeing the look of chagrin on his fascia. "It's a popular spot, Orion. It can't be helped." Ariel consoled, patting lightly on crimson plates while they took their place. The two hadn't been in line long at all, and it had already started to go past the building where the kiosk sat and around the corner. Popular was an understatement.

"What can I get for you?" The vender greeted cheerfully when it was their turn, "We have a specialty today, if you buy two Energon freezes, you can have your pick of two treats from our display case." The mecha gestured to the wide-ranging spread of treats from oil tarts to Energon jellies and beyond. Even the frozen Energon had different flavors and colors, Ranging from the classic blue Energon to a vibrant yellow sour flavor.

"Two Energon freeze specials, please." Ariel pipped, choosing to stay on the safe side and go with the normal flavors first. " What snacks do you like, Orion?" She held onto his arm, leaning thoughtfully into him and peering upward with pretty bright cerulean hues.

"You can pick." He offered, unable to resist the doe-like gaze, "Anything you want. I'm treating."

"Such a gentlemech." She hummed with a wink, grinning at the flush that came to his handsome features as she began looking over the case in deep consideration before speaking up, "One slice of oil cake, and magnesium tart, please." slender digits point at each item, to which the vender grinned widely.

"Such great choices! That will be 20 shanix, please." He hums, holding out his servo. Orion pulled the exact change from his subspace and handed it over, while two assistants in the background began preparing their orders.

"Please stand to the side, we'll call your number when it's ready. Have a pleasant day." The mecha waved them to the side.

Ariel tugged Orion over, where the first of their order was being placed on a serving tray. Two bright blue energon freezes, with accommodating straws and utensils on the side.

"32!" An attendant called out, placing the desserts last on the tray.

"Wow." Ariel vented, removing her hold from his arm to pick it up. "These look amazing."

Orion had to agree. It was a warm day out, so he knew without a doubt that the cold energon would definitely be refreshing. He could hardly wait to try it.

"Let's sit down here." Ariel beckoned to the nearby seating, "Before the spots get all taken up."

Before long, they were settled next to each other and the treats divided between them. Orion opted for the oil cake, while Ariel took the magnesium tart, not hesitating for a moment to scoop a small bite of the treat, and sighing in delight as the sweet dessert made contact with her glossa.

"Wow!" She sighed in bliss, "This is amazing. You should try it."

"This is pretty good too." Orion agreed, pointing the utensil at his slice of cake. "I don't think I've ever had any this moist before."

"Well, then you shouldn't hoard it all and let me try some." She teased, playfully waving the utensil in his direction before helping herself. He didn't mind at all, pushing the plate towards her with a soft chuckle, watching the light that glowed in her optics once the confection was tasted.

"Wow." She remarked again, grinning mischievously before stealing another scoop. "That _is_ good."

"H-hey." Orion chuckled, pulling it away, "You can't accuse me of hoarding, I've only taken a bite! Besides, I still haven't tried yours yet."

Ariel hummed thoughtfully, licking the remaining cream and crumbs from her utensil before using it to scoop up a serving of her own dessert and offering it to him.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed, teasingly waving it towards him and grinning at the soft flush of heat that began to rise on Orion's cheek plates. "I thought you wanted some?" Ariel continued, cooing at him playfully. Cerulean hues wink up at Orion while still holding the tantalizing treat just within reach of his mouthplates. "You're not afraid of cooties, are you?"

"I-I can feed myself, you know," Orion mumbled, hesitating a moment before giving in and leaning forward cautiously. Mouth components part a slight, waiting for Ariel expectantly to feed him.

She giggles before complying, serving the morsel to him like one would feed a youngling. "Lugnut." she chides playfully with a huff, watching as mouth components close over the end holding the scoop of dessert. One of Orion's servos gently reaches up to cover of her hers, using the action as a method of control so that he may get as much of the treat off the utensil's end as he could. Ariel felt her fascia heat up, biting at lower components as their gazes meet and once he pulls away and frees her. It takes everything in the femme's power not to swoon right then and there.

"It's good." Orion answered back simply, unaware as to what he had just done, and thinking nothing really of it. "You made a really good choice. The crust is not too thick. Perfectly flaky and the ratio of cream to crust is also done really well." He finished simply.

"Y-yeah.." Ariel laughed nervously, "That's exactly what I was going to say..." For being the bold one under normal circumstances, Ariel was completely thrown by Orion's action. The residual warmth of his servo could still be felt as Ariel reached up to tinker with one of the ornaments hanging off the side of her helm. Primus, if only her spark would settle its erratic hammering behind her chest plates enough to let her _**CONCENTRATE** _and steer the conversation to something completely different.

"Do you have to study tonight?" She spoke up, setting down her utensil to grab at the frozen beverage instead, inserting the straw and taking a slow tentative sip. Wow, the drink was really great too.

"Yes, I do actually." Orion sighed, not looking forward to it at all. Alpha Trion would likely pry, asking how his evening had gone with his date before asking him for his assignment. He managed to finish it at least that same night. Orion wasn't a procrastinator by any means, choosing to get his work finished beforehand so he wouldn't have to do it later during his work hours or even worrying about it while he was on his date.

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed.

"Why?" Orion asked, reaching for his own drink, "Did you...want to do something? We can hang out after I finish, it's a shorter session tonight."

Orion wouldn't protest to another evening out with her, in fact, he welcomed it. Getting the chance to spend as much time with Ariel as he could was something Pax wasn't about to turn down.

"Maybe..." She sighed, leaning against the smooth surface of the table, her helm propped up by a servo while the other held onto her drink, "I'm trying to think of something....Unless you want to go back to Macadams." None of the usual places she had in mind seemed to sound right. Clubbing, dancing and drinking, while he had done well enough and seemed to enjoy the night previous; Ariel couldn't make all the decisions.

Thick brows furrow as the young Pax seems to consider, slight uncertainty unspooling from his field as recollections of that other evening came to mind. Ariel chuckled, her gaze softening at his reaction before setting her beverage down before reaching across the table to gently cover his servo with her much smaller one.

"We don't have to, it was just a suggestion..."

"Maybe they forgot..." He mumbled softly, slowly turning his servo over to gently clasp hers. There was that electric tingling again, running up the length of his arm to the very core of his spark, eliciting a familiar lurching sensation. He vented inward harshly, noting that she seemed to flinch a slight herself. Could she feel it too?

"Why don't you pick something for us to do?" Ariel smiled, "Since I made the choice last night. What sort of things are fun for you?"

Orion considered, finding that most of the activities that he enjoyed involved spending quiet evenings by himself. Reading mostly was all he really enjoyed. Sometimes he watched documentaries. He tried writing too. But she wasn't talking about hobbies. Ariel was speaking specifically about activities they could do _together_ , which required that they both go out.

Iacon had its share of other libraries, besides the Archives. But he didn't think she'd want to do that. There were museums, art galleries and plenty of theatres as well. There were cafes and little hole-in-the-wall restaurants they could possibly try. There were parks, and there were...

Orion suddenly had an idea, a good one if he did say himself.

"The Crystal Gardens." He spoke up, "Would you like to go there? There's always activities and events going on during the evenings, lots of performers and artists..." Orion trailed off.

The Crystal Gardens? Primus, it's been a while since she went there last. It had to of been shortly before her off-world studies on Caminus...

"That sounds nice, actually." Ariel beamed, "I would love to go to the Crystal Gardens."

Not to mention, it was known to be a rather romantic spot for couples. Ariel wondered if Orion was aware of that or simply made the suggestion because it was what first came to mind.

"Did you want to meet up again?" Ariel inquired, "Or shall I meet you there?" The Gardens were actually relatively close to the Towers. It was a popular destination for Council members to visit, only because it was known to house one of the most glitzy and glamorous restaurants in all of Iacon, _The Crystal Flower._

"I'll come to meet you." He spoke softly, his gaze dropping to their servos, still intertwined. "We can walk there together."

**_Together._ **

Ariel's spark quickens behind her chest plates and bites down softly on her lower component. She nods, completely astounded at the unfamiliar yet welcoming forwardness of the young archivist. He was certainly trying, that was for sure and it made her very happy, enjoying the connection that they shared both physically and what seemed to be internally. Her spark wouldn't stop _hammering_ in her chest while little electric tingles pinpricked their way along her back and into the depths of her tanks. There was more to Orion than his looks, which had been what caught her attention from the start.

But Ariel also came to know his tender nature. Polite, kind and soft-spoken. Gentle in _every_ which way.

This may have only been their second real date seeing one another, but Ariel could already tell that there was something special between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Spumoni batman!
> 
> It's chapter ten! How many months has it been? Probably too many! But here's another chapter, so you guys can forgive me for taking so long, right?:D
> 
> Next Chapter: Focusing on Ironhide and Chromia's date! It's going to be fun, and maybe a little sexy. I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave comments, kudos and the like, till next time!


	11. Hotshots and Innuendos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhide and Chromia have their first night out.

A quick rundown of the type of text that will be used.  
"text" indicates spoken interaction.  
::text:: indicates a comm call.  
>[text] indicates a text message.

\--------------------------------------------

Ironhide paced nervously in front of the doors leading to the shooting range, wondering if Chromia had stood him up. What if she changed her mind? What if Chromia decided that he wasn't worth her time and didn't come? No one ever made him feel the way she did. Quick frags and one night stands had been fun for a time, but something was missing, that being a connection. He's never felt it before with anyone else, not since he saw into those pretty ice blue optics for the first time the night before. Chromia was sassy, smart and feisty, with a body to match her wit. Being in the same vicinity as her was like a punch in the gut for the mech, but in a really good way.

Jazz thought he was crazy, going out with her. After they met up that morning in the locker room for training, Ironhide was pretty sure that his friend was about to have a spark attack. 

\--------------------------------------------

  
_"She tried to kill me! And you're goin' out with her?!"_

_"Ah told ya, from the very start we should've followed Orion and his date, but ya didn't listen." Ironhide scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest after closing the locker door. "Yer just mad we got caught, and she wasn't gonna kill ya, maybe smack ya a couple a' times but ya would've lived. Stop bein' so dramatic."_

_"She slammed me against a wall! I still got scratch that won't buff out!" He huffed. "Plus, my back's still sore..."_

_"Take an' oil bath and walk it off." Ironhide grumbled back roughly, "Ah ain't gonna change mah mind."_

_Jazz only groaned, shaking his helm in disbelief, "I can't believe this, ya do this all the time..."_

_"She's different." Ironhide pressed, "Ah can feel it..."_

_"That's your spike talkin'." Jazz replied back with a snort, delighting in the embarrassed grumble from his friend._

_"That ain't it." Ironhide shook his helm, "This isn't gonna be like that, Jazz. She's different, my spark ain't never reacted to anyone before."_

_Jazz was suspicious, but also very curious. This did come as a bit of a surprise, considering Ironhide's reputation when it came to his attractions._

_"Ah wanna get to know 'er better, Jazz." Ironhide finished quietly, " The right way..."_

_The right way...right way...way...._  
\--------

_**"HEY."** _

Ironhide jumps with a start, blinking back the recollection as a familiar blue femme stands before him. In an instant, his spark reacts and Ironhide grins widely. She made it....

"Was wonderin' if ah needed to go an' send a search party." He pushes himself up off the wall he had somehow leaned on. Likely during the time between the pacing, and when he got lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah? I was wondering if you needed a medic." Chromia scoffed back but smirked up at him. "You looked a little lost in Lala land there, everything okay upstairs, Hotshot?"

"Ah was thinkin' about ya." Ironhide replied back gruffly, delighting in the quick flush that came to her faceplates. "S' there somethin' so wrong about that?"

Chromia says nothing, icy blue hues calm as she looked him over before walking past and inside the shooting range. Ironhide cursed quietly under his breath before following, hoping the whole night wasn't going to be like this.

\--------------------------------------------

  
"That's seven out of eight bullseyes, Hotshot." Chromia smirked, dropping the plasma pistol to her side. The hanging metal bullseye finished swinging as the last smoldering holes came into view. Damn, she was good.

Ironhide whistled, obviously impressed. "Where'd ya learn t' shoot like that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know~" She keened with a grin, "One more round, loser buys dinner and a full round of drinks at Macadams."

"Done." Ironhide smirked, twirling the pistol in his servo, "Prepare to be blown outta' t' water, femme."

Chromia snorted, reaching over to push a button on the side of the wall, A slow whine echoed around them as a new sheets of steel replaced the old ones, this time rolling back even further on the track to increase the distance between them four times what it had been and began to travel on the track from left to right.

"Let's make this a little more challenging." She hums softly, "No stationary targets, increased distance and smaller targets, meaning you can only go for the meter circles, got it?"

Denta grit tightly as Ironhide considered. She was really raising the stakes and the funny thing was that he liked it. The more challenging the better.

"Done." He grinned, getting in position.

"Ready?" Chromia began, mimicking Ironhide's action and venting slowly she readied herself. There was no better way for her to focus more, optics trained in on her target, practically following them in slow motion, like a cybercat watching its prey.

" _Ready_ ," Ironhide grunted back, plating on along his backplates **PRICKLING** in anticipation, twitchy trigger finger hanging a hair away from the trigger, waiting for her cue as he activated his sound dampeners. It was about to get really loud.

_**"GO."** _

There was an eruption of plasma fire as the race began, the air quickly warming as Ironhide and Chromia released a volley of plasma towards their targets. Concentration, skill and some patience were required as they competed against one another, each hitting a target one at a time, having their share of hits and misses as the sheets of steel slowly traversed from side to side. Then, the speed increased, making the activity a little more difficult. Denta grit as Ironhide follows the targets with his optics, zoning in on the meter small circles with a grunt of frustration. Miss, Miss...another miss. Then a hit! Optic's flick for a moment to where Chromia stood at his left, her icy blue hues white-hot and focused, She was doing damn well, and if anything there was a good chance of her being the winner.

Another few breems went by, Ironhide couldn't help the anticipation, hoping that he would be making it out on top. Even if he won, the plan was to still buy dinner and drinks for her. He was a gentlemech, after all not a cheapskate.

A loud siren rang out as the track began to slow, indicating the end of their firing session. Chromia huffed, deactivating her dampeners as the sheets are brought back towards them on the track, both counting their direct hits eagerly and with heightened anticipation.

"Nine out of ten." Chromia beamed proudly, turning to Ironhide with a smug look.

"Ten out a' ten." Ironhide vented in disbelief. Yeah, he said he was gonna win but he didn't actually think he would. That was just him bragging. Chromia was a damn good shot, better than even Prowl and that was saying something. It had to of been dumb luck, but either way; Ironhide won the match, fair and square.

"Not bad." Chromia almost seemed disappointed, but she wasn't a poor sport. "You did well. If I was caught in the middle of a battlefield, I'd definitely want you on my six."

"The feelins'  mutual." Ironhide grunted back, and at that moments the lights began to dim.

"We're closin' Hide'!" Kup called over, a warm smoking Cygar hanging out of his mouth. "You and yer date have gotta go!"

"Ya heard him. Kup ain't kiddin' around." Ironhide sighed, returning the pistols to the check-in desk and wiped the soot off his frame.

"Let's go before he locks us in." Ironhide nodded his helm to the door, where Kup stood, watching and puffing away at his Cygar. He didn't seem to happy that they were taking their time, hence the look he was throwing Ironhide's way.

"I already let ya stay longer than yer supposed to." He called over, holding the cygar between his digits, "Don't make me regret it!"

"We're leavin', we're leavin'. Cool yer jets old mech." Ironhide grunted, and to the protest of Chromia grabbed her by the shoulders and directed her out of the building.

"I can walk, you know." She huffed, arms crossing over her frame once they reached the threshold. The gate behind them went down with a clang, and the audible sound resembling the click of a lock could be heard.

"Ah know. But Kup woulda had a fit if we stayed there anotha' klik..." He trailed off, " An' trust me, Ya don't wanna be there when blows a gasket."

Well, she supposed she could take his word for it. Chromia shrugs, following alongside him as they both made their way to Macadams, where the second part of their evening would commence.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hit me!" Chromia gasped, slamming her empty glass down on the countertop with a dull thunk. Ironhide could only stare as did everyone else at the bar, completely astounded and very much aroused at how much the femme had been able to handle; and of Kaonite grade Engex Whisky no less, that slag was heavy.

"Easy there, sweetspark." He mumbled, wincing at the dirty look she threw his way. "Yer gonna drink them outta house and home..." While Ironhide appreciated a femme who could outdrink him, Chromia seemed to be overdoing it just a bit.

"I'm payin' for it so what does it matter." She retorted back in a sing-song voice, digits tapping on the countertop as the bartender gave her another refill. What Chromia didn't know, was that He was the one that slipped the bartender the note, assuring that he knew to put it on his tab instead.

"Even so...ya already had like, five o' those. Ah' can only handle like...three."

"Don't underestimate my ability to handle my weight in enjex, 'Hide." She snorted, raising the glass to her pretty lips and in a few swift swallows, downed the whole thing. Primus, was it hot in there or just him?

"You've never had Camien hard ale. That slag's like paint thinner." She smirks at him, "This is nothing. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Ironhide could only shake his helm with a chuckle, reaching over to grab a handful of nuts n' bolts, a popular bar snack of salty nickel and copper bits, tossing them in his mouth.

"Yer crazy." He retorted between chews, "Hot, but crazy."

Chromia laughed, and once again her glass is filled to the brim, foamy slosh spilling over the sides as she scooted closer to him.

"You're just gonna have that?" She pointed over to his cube, currently half full with some Vosnian grade engex.

"S' good, try some." He pushed it over to her, "Vos knows how to brew 'em."

"Meh." Chromia shrugged, pushing it back, "A bit light for my tastes. I like the big, **_hard_** stuff." A mirthful glint appeared in her optics, accentuating the final part of the sentence with a purr, earning a startled choke and spew from Ironhide just as he started to take a long swallow from his drink.

"Dammit, femme." He wheezed, not at all finding it funny while she snorted and laughed at his expense, and far too loudly for his liking, "Ya tryin t' kill me?"

"Oh, Solus!' Chromia chortled, "You should of seen the look on your face!" She continued cackling, the only one completely amused by her witty innuendo. Ironhide only rolled his optics, wiping away at the highgrade that had dribbled down his chin. "Yeah, real funny..." He mumbled.

"Don't be like that, I was only teasing you." Chromia nudged him, giggling a slight, "You have to admit, it was pretty good, you should see how flushed you are. Didn't think you'd so embarrassed from a spike joke." She snickered.

Ironhide simply sighed and rolled his optics. She wasn't wrong, not by a longshot. Then again, this was Chromia who seemed to be making every attempt to tease, frustrate and flirt with him. The femme was sending all sorts of mixed signals and Ironhide didn't know what to make with any of it except that she was either really into him, or was just doing it for her enjoyment.

Probably the latter.

"Sooo..." He trailed off, digits thrumming on the bar's surface. "What d'ya do?"

Chromia paused, bright optics flicking to catch his glance as he looks her over. "What do you mean?"

"Ya know..." He gestures, "Yer work, place a' employment, career. That sorta thing." If he was going to get to know her, they had to start somewhere. "Ahm in security with mah friend Jazz, the guy you met the other day."

"The loud one?" She quipped, earning a snort from Ironhide. Loud huh? Maybe a bit, Jazz was known to be the more flamboyant member of their group.

"He's a good mech."

"So you say." She answered, swirling what remained in her glass, a thoughtful hum leaving her before she finishes. "I'm finishing in the academy, training to join Cyberton's Law Enforcement."

Ironhide stares, completely in awe and surprise. " Yer gonna be a Cop?  Is that where ya learned to shoot?"

Chromia scoffed, rolling her optics. "I've always been a good marksman, lugnut. I learned on Caminus, a long time ago before I came here..." She trailed off.

"Why'd ya leave Caminus?" Ironhide was completely invested now, drink forgotten and leaning in closely with interest.

"For a change." She shrugged, "Dunno. I met Ariel there at one of the schools I did security for. We became really close and she sort of convinced me to come back here with her. The rest is history..."

"Wow." Ironhide mumbled, "Ya really care about her."

"Ari's like a sister. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't hesitate to really frag someone up." Chromia turned towards him, a dark look in her optics, "Which is why I got real protective after she started seeing Orion. She's happy, really likes him I get that but It's happened before, she..." Chromia stopped herself, brows furrowing before looking away.

No, It wasn't her story to tell.

"What's wrong?" A gentle servo is raised to rest on her shoulder, but Chromia didn't shrug it away. She's uncharacteristically quiet which sort of worries him.

"You don't know Orion that well either, do you?" She looks over to him, to which Ironhide shrugged.

"Ah' know Jazz, and he's known Orion even longer so if he says he's a good mecha, Ahm gonna take his word for it. Kid hardly looks like he'd even hurt a scraplet, much less hurt Ariel."

Chromia scoffs, looking away to focus her attention on a scoreboard for a Lobbing game instead. "So I've heard."

It's quiet again between them, save for the bar rabble and the music playing over by the dance floor. Chromia finally sighs, pushing her empty cube aside before rising from the stool to stretch with a slight whine. "Guess I'll head out."

"Wait..." Ironhide pushes himself up and quickly handing over his Shanix card before she can even protest, "Lemme walk ya home."

Chromoia pauses, seeming like she wants to decline but doesn't. "Fine." she relents, "Thought I was supposed to pay for everything, wasn't that the deal?"

"Change a' plans. Its on me." Ironhide thanked the bartender before pulling a few shanix pieces from his subspace and leaving it for a tip. Well, Chromia wasn't going to protest to that. She shrugged, a softly muttered 'Thanks' leaving her as she began towards the door.

Before long, they're outside, walking side by side with one another. Ironhide had a plethora of thoughts running through his helm, whether he should take his own advice and give her a kiss or hold off when they got to her place. He liked Chromia a lot, even now since the night began the powerful pulses behind his spark hadn't stopped. He swallowed tightly, his optics flicking down to her every so often, trying to catch a glimpse of her expression, maybe get some sort of idea on how he should proceed.

"This is it." She sighed, almost disappointed upon stopping at one of the buildings before pivoting to face Ironhide and nearly making him run into her. He catches Chromia like yesterday, earning a soft inward vent of air from her as their chest plates barely touch, making a tingle run up his struts.

"So uh...." He trailed off, unsure of what to do. "Guess...it's goodnight?"

"I guess so." She replied back coolly, those gorgeous bright hues practically peering into his very spark; searing it from the inside out. Damn, were they something else.

"Ya got really pretty optics..." Ironhide muttered suddenly, unable to stop himself. He reached up to gently thumb at her chin, stroking the smoothness with a sigh. Chromia stiffens but doesn't stop him, her gaze watching him with suspicion.

"I ain't ever seen anythin' like em before." he finished quietly, "Makes mah spark go crazy, whenever Ah' look at ya."

"You barely know me." Her voice is firm but still strangely soft, "How can you say something like that?"

"Cause it's true." He mumbled back, "Ah' wasn't sure if ya felt it too but s' always like mah spark is trying to..."

"Burst out of its casing?" She finished for him, making Ironhide's optics widen in surprise.

"Can ya feel it too?" He whispered, dropping his servos to reach for hers and Primus were they warm. She almost pulls them back, but hesitates, her gaze dropping to their connected servos with a frown. There was some conflict within her, he could see it but Chromia seemed to be trying to fight it.

"...Yeah." She finally answered, "I can. It's weird."

"S' a good weird though, right?" Ironhide grinned, giving her servos a gentle squeeze. She seems to shudder, denta biting at lower components while trying to understand just what was happening. Her walls were starting to crumble, but they were still there. She wasn't going to allow herself to be naive. She _wasn't_...

"This is crazy." She mumbled, shaking her helm, " _You're_ crazy." All this talk of sparks, hinting destiny. She only just met this guy, but everything he said rang true. Frag it all to the pit, was she really falling for this idiot?

" _Crazy_ for ya." He finished with a smirk, making her roll her optics. "Ahm crazy for ya, and Ah' ain't gonna change my mind, femme. Not for a second."

"I know." She replied back, "You're stubborn." Chromia huffed, pulling one of her servos to rub at her temple, "So, what now? Do you want to date then? Try this out, see if it works...?"

"S' gonna work." He assured, "Ah know it."

"You sound so sure of yourself." Chromia snorted again, but she was smiling. Maybe she could give this lugnut a chance, see how things go and where the wind takes them. There was still so much hesitation, for a femme who came off so fearless and sure of herself. But in reality, Cromia was afraid, but he didn't need to know that.

"Alright then." She said coolly, "I guess we're dating, now what?"

Ironhide felt his spark surge, his fascia breaking out into a wide smile. Braving the waters, he reached out to wrap large red arms around her, embracing the femme in a warm embrace. Chromia quirked a ridge but again she didn't resist, if anything she was intrigued, wanting to see what he would try.

He hugged her, that was all. It caught Chromia by surprise, making her optics widen a slight but she reciprocated, gently and with uncertainty; cobalt arms raised to wrap around his neck as he sighs against her, making her spark flutter.

"When are ya free next?" He mumbled against her neck, making another shiver run up her strut. "I wanna go out with ya again, but not just drinkin' an' shootin'.  Ah wanna do this _right_ , Something more..."

"Romantic?" She finished for him with a grin, even though Ironhide couldn't see it, he could hear it in the tone of her voice. "What do you have in mind?"

He hadn't thought that far ahead, brows furrowing as he contemplated an answer. He felt Chromia sort of chuckle against him, then unwrapped her arms a slight so she could pull away and look up at him.

"You have no idea, do you?" She grinned as he shook his helm.

"Ah'm gonna come up with something..." He trailed off, "Just....gimme a bit."

"Don't make me wait too long." Chromia prodded him with a digit, "I'm a bit _impatient_."

"Right..." another sigh leaves the mech as he dropped his arms. "What's the best way to get a hold of ya? Ya want me to call ya, or text ya..."

"Texting is fine." She reached out, grabbing his servo. Ironhide raised a brow, completely confused "Whutre' ya...."

"Hold still." Chromia hums as she reaches in her subspace, pulling out a paint pen and uncapping it with her denta. In moments, shes scribbling on the palm of his servo, humming all the while before pulling away with a nod of approval. Ironhide grunts, holding his servo up to read what appeared to be the digits to her datapad frequency.

"So, when you decide something let me know." She returns the pen and begins to step back toward her door with a coy smile.

"Wait..." Ironhide stopped her, reaching forward to capture her servo again. Chromia raises a brow, watching with a perturbed smile and seems to be waiting expectantly for him to give an explanation.

"May I..ah..er..." He stuttered, unsure how to go about this. Under normal circumstances? Ironhide would of simply just _kissed_ her, very much like how he had suggested Orion do it, that is if his date shared a mutual interest in him. But Chromia was not just another date, she was so much more. He really liked her and did not want to screw this up.

Chromia rolled her optics, stepping forward with a hum and reached out to gently cradle the mechs helm. " _Lugnut_." She murmured before slender digits caressed him, thumbs gently massaging at warm cheek plates before rising up on her pedes just a slight, despite being only a helm shorter than Ironhide, and kissed him on the corner of his mount plates. As she pulled away, a sense of delight filled her at his expression, complete and utter shock. She'd beaten him to it, and with a flirty wink took her leave, opening the door leading into her building and before Ironhide knew it, Chromia was gone, but left behind the lingering warmth of her kiss and the promise of a new beginning, not just for him but her too.

 

_For all of them..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is here! I know I promised some sexiness, but I think I toned it down a bit? Need to hold of a little and let things develop a bit more :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Writing Chromia and Ironhide was a lot of fun!


	12. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Ariel's relationship progresses to the next stage while some kissing is had.

A quick run down of the type of text that will be used.

"text" indicates spoken interaction.

::text:: indicates a comm call.

>[text] indicates a text message.

\--------------------------------------------

 

 

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

 

Alpha Trion didn't even look up from his text, but from the corner of his optics, he could see Orion quickly gathering his things and putting study materials away. The young mecha had been better focused today, but Alpha Trion could still _sense_ there was always something else on his mind.

 

Or rather, someone.

 

Orion paused, looking up from his workspace to answer, but Alpha Trion beat him to it.

 

"Another date?" He quipped with a chuckle, finally pulling his gaze from his books to catch the sheepish expression of his young student. "I take it your evening with Miss Ariel went quite well?"

 

"Yes, Sir. We uh...refueled together earlier, and I'm going to be seeing her again." Orion trailed off, "We're going to the Crystal Gardens tonight..."

 

Alpha Trion tutted, closing the book with a dull thud. "The Crystal Gardens? My my, you must really like her." he teased, "That's quite the romantic spot."

 

Orion blushed furiously, looking down to his desk and began playing with one of the corners. "I-is it really?"

 

"Come now, Pax." The elder Archivist began, taking a step down off of the short platform to approach him, "Even you cannot be that naive." He chuckled, "It's a very popular destination for young couples and lovers such as yourselves. Even _she's_ aware of that I'm sure."

 

Orion didn't reply, but when Trion placed a gentle servo upon the youth's shoulder, he glanced up; shy cyan hues meeting with that of his mentors.

 

"I'm glad, to see you happy Orion. You have to tell me all about it when you come back and don't forget to bring her around sometime. I would very much like to meet her."

 

Orion nods as he gathers up his satchel, uncertain when that would be. "O-of course, Sir. I'll be sure to do that."

 

"Well, have fun and don't get too crazy." Alpha Trion patted his back before retreating back to his desk, "Don't forget your writings too, Orion. They're expected first thing at your next session."

 

"Yes, Sir of course. I'll have it finished by then." Orion continued to walk back slowly towards the door, waiting for any final parting words from his mentor before leaving. Alpha Trion said nothing else, which was just the sign Orion needed to eagerly see himself out, pulling his datapad from subspace to send Ariel a quick message as he walked down the hall.

 

> [ I just got out, I'll meet you in the Tower's Courtyard, by the fountain.]

 

He puts his datapad away and takes the lift down to the main floor, practically jogging out as the doors open to the empty hall. He's the only one there, minus the cleaning staff and Alpha Trion, who supposedly never left; at least that was the rumor among the Archival staff. Orion Pax knew it wasn't true, Alpha Trion always left the towers, He just had his own method of doing so. Very rarely did anyone see him on the main floor, practically a ghost in his own rite, likely the reason why such a rumor surfaced in the first place.

 

Orion's scrambling for his keycard as he approaches the glass doors, holding it up to the keypad to grant him access to the outside. It beeped and the doors unlocked with a click; a timer ticking softly indicating he had approximately five kliks to exit the building before locking again. He shoves his way through, using his own strength to open the heavy door since the automatic motor was offline due to closing hours.

 

Orion got the door halfway open before it stopped, the lock activating and leaving him a small gap to squeeze through. He curses, forcing his way out with a grunt before stepping out into the cool evening air. He could see the last traces of the sun setting behind the building, while the moons and stars glittered brightly above him. Orion took a moment to admire the sight, panting a slight as ventilations regulated to their normal pace. It was a good sign, that the evening was going to go really well, he could feel it!

 

There is a vibration felt in his subspace, coming from his datapad most likely. Orion reaches into it eagerly and pulls the device out to find a message from none other than Ariel.

 

> [ I'll meet you there. I'll be finished here soon.]

 

Well, that was good to know. It wouldn't take Orion long to walk from the archives to the Council Towers. It could be seen from where he now stood, the tall looming spire's in the distance where all of Cybertronian Law and Politics took place. He's never actually been there before, found it to be rather intimidating. Today would be his first actually setting foot on the premises.

 

The night gets cooler as Orion makes his way to the Towers, the setting sun nearly completely absent from the sky as the building gets closer. Iacon nightlife has begun, with mecha crowding to the streets as another workday comes to an end with intentions to visit the bars to ease off the stress of the day. Orion quickens his steps, not wanting to be caught in the crowds and leave Ariel waiting for him longer than necessary and before long, the great towering twin buildings of the Council Towers rose before him, a lush and decorated courtyard with mingling politicians and noble class mecha socializing before going their separate ways. Cyan hues scan about, and he finds it isn't hard to miss the fountain just a distance away. Sure enough, Ariel sat waiting on the fountain ledge, her attentions on the datapad in her servo while lithe leg struts crossed over the other. Orion paused in his steps, choosing to watch her for a moment, marveling in her beauty and the way she smiled; how her servo propped her helm up and how the ornaments that hung from her helm twinkled and caught the courtyard lights. He swallows tightly, tanks fluttering and spark pulse quicking as he watches, and at that moment she looks up, bright cerulean hues catching his own and making her smile widen all the more.

 

"How long are you going to stand there for?" She calls over, patting the seat next to her with a giggle.

 

"Sorry..." Orion replied back, walking over and settling next to her with a shy smile. _I was just enjoying the view._

 

"What are you looking at?" He nudged her, peering at the bright screen with a tilt of his helm, "You seemed enthralled, I couldn't pull you away without feeling bad."

 

"It's nothing, really." She shrugs, "Just a message from Chromia. She's been teasing me non-stop since..." Ariel paused, looking over at him with a gentle expression. What could she even call it? Were they dating? Were they officially an item? She didn't know and wondered if Orion wondered similarly.

 

"...Since we've been hanging out." Ariel finished, sub spacing the datapad, "She does it out of love, really." Glancing up, she caught the look of concern on his fascia, making her raise a brow.

 

"What?" Ariel reached over to lightly prod at crimson plates, "What's that face for?"

 

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Orion murmured, slouching a slight in disappointment. Maybe it had something to do with the other night when he had bumped into Ariel, which had been completely on accident. Everyone was already well past it, even him.

 

"That's not it..." She answered back softly, "Chromia is...just really close to me. She cares a lot, and is super protective." Ariel sat up to look at him, "She's a good mecha, I promise. I'll make sure you guys get a chance to meet properly okay?"

 

Orion is quiet, almost hesitant but he nods. Best to break the ice sooner than later, he supposed.

 

"Are you going to carry that around with you?" Ariel pointed to the satchel that Orion had slung over his shoulders. He winced, reaching up to rub sheepishly at the back of his helm. He'd forgotten all about it...

 

"Yeah, I guess so..." He trailed off, "I would have dropped it off at home, but I didn't want you to wait too long for me..."

 

"Well, then let's put it with my stuff inside." Ariel suggested, pushing off the Fountain's ledge with a small huff, and offered him her servo, "It won't take long at all. We still have plenty of time to enjoy the night."

 

Orion hesitates and nods again, taking her servo as she helps to pull him up to his pedes. Ariel is surprisingly strong, for one as small as she.

 

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose..." Orion glances to the building, a strange sense of uncertainty filling him and for what reason, he had no clue. "I can carry it..."

 

"Don't be silly, it's fine." Ariel assures, grabbing his servo and tugging him towards one of the large towering buildings, "It's not far at all, my office that is. It won't even take us a Klik to drop everything off, and come back down." She grins, "Plus, you can see the towers. Have you been here before? It's gorgeous inside." She's almost taken aback but not surprised at the shake of the young mecha's helm.

 

"Never, but there's a first for everything, right?" He replied back with an almost weak smile, allowing himself to be tugged along down the path to the tall glass doors. Ariel pushes them open, leading him to a golden lift with glass windows, almost like that of the lift that he took upstairs to his lessons with A3 every other night.

 

Ariel was right, it was gorgeous. Marble floor and tall ornate columns decorated the space, accented with glass, chrome, and gold. Primus, it was almost just as pretty as the archives.

 

"Wow..." Orion muttered, his helm tilted upward to look at the colored glass ceiling just as Ariel tugged him into the lift, "You weren't kidding."

 

"I never do." She hums, pushing the button to her floor and leaning against the railing, " Despite how often I'm here and see it every day, it's always like seeing everything for the first time.." Ariel sighs, leaning against him again to siphon the rather addicting and comforting warmth he emitted. Orion didn't seem to mind at all, leaning back into her as they waited out the ride to her floor, watching out the glass windows to each level that they passed. Offices, from what it appeared to be. Is that what tower this was?

 

Before he could ask, the chime rings out and the doors open, granting them access to the floor. It's mostly dark, save for a few lights left online for the janitorial staff, not to mention quiet. Ariel seems completely undeterred, humming as she tugs him down the hall. Carpeted flooring with intricate designs and ornate light fixtures lead their way down until Ariel stopped outside one door.

 

"This is it." She hums, pulling out the keycard, "It's not much, but I've made it my own." The card is held over the lock, which clicks and beeps before opening. As they enter, a light clicks on above them and illuminates the space.

 

To start, Orion's attention first diverts to the window, giving view to none other than the courtyard itself. He could even see the fountain and the exact spots that they had been sitting at.

 

"Wow." He murmurs, crossing over to get a better vantage point, "You've got a great view up here..."

 

"Right?" Ariel beams, coming to stand alongside him and playfully nudges against his side, "I said the same exact thing when I first started...."

 

"Hey! You're still here?"

 

Orion jumps at the new voice, turning to see what appears to be a completely unfamiliar orange mecha standing in the doorway staring at them. Ariel, however, seemed to be completely unfazed.

 

"Dion. I could ask you the same question." She raised a brow, arms crossing over her chest.

 

"Yeah, I forgot something, saw your office door was open and thought, well that's weird. Pretty sure she already left..." he trailed off, optics now resting on Orion, sizing him up from top to bottom. "Who's this?"

 

_Primus_ , did it make Orion feel uncomfortable.

 

"Dion...This is Orion, he's a friend..." Ariel nudged him, "This is Dion, we work together."

 

"Nice to meet you." Orion stepped forward, offering a servo, to which the other seemed to hesitate in taking at first but relented. _Wow, he's got a strong grip. Plus he's broad as frag, is this is the kinda mecha she's into? It doesn't seem like much though, he seems really quiet..._ It takes a lot to keep Dion from grimacing, so he sort of smiles instead.

 

"Likewise." the other mumbled, but seemed to relax. The guy didn't seem so bad. "You guys...going out?" He seemed to press, "Or are you hanging out here? I mean the view is nice and all but not much to do..." He trailed off, but then smirked, "Unless you know, you're gonna fr--"

 

"Just dropping some stuff off." Ariel spoke up quickly before Dion could finish his sentence and pointed to Orion's bag, "Then we're going to the gardens..."

 

"Really?" Dion raised a brow, "Sounds like fun, awfully romantic for a couple of friends though, Dontcha think? How long have you known each other?" He paused, looking at Orion with a grin, "Has he met Chromia yet?"

 

"Did you need something, Dion?" Ariel stepped forward, protectively in front of a confused Orion with her arms crossed over her chest, "Or are you just going to interrogate us?" There was a glint in her optics that had Dion step back a bit, making him wince.

 

"Sorry, No I just...I'll go. You kids have fun. See you tomorrow, Ariel..." He gave a wave before stepping out the door and closed it on his way out, just in case...

 

Orion, in the midst of all this, was horribly confused, looking between the now-closed door and the irate femme standing next to him. "He seems... _nice_?"

 

"He's alright." She simply said with a sigh, rising up to rub at her temples, "Has had a crush on me for a while, even though I've told him I'm not interested. Dion's not a bad guy, he's not my type but I think he might be a little...jealous." Ariel looked up apologetically. Though, she couldn't blame him at all. Orion was _pretty_ handsome...

 

"Oh..." That's all Orion said, shuffling nervously in place. "He doesn't like me then?" That seemed to be the theme of the evening...

 

"Maybe, maybe not. He'll probably bring it up tomorrow but right now I don't want to talk about it anymore." Ariel sighed, reaching for his servo to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Forget about Dion, and just...lets go down there and have some fun okay?" She smiled up at him, gently tugging Orion towards the door. Of course, he complied willingly, unable to resist the slight command even if he wanted to. It would be fun, just the two of them. No need to worry about anything else or what anyone thought of them. Just two mecha, enjoying one another's company at one of the most romantic locations on Cybertron.

 

It took hardly any time at all for them to get from Ariel's office to the courtyard where she had been waiting previous. Once outside, slender digits reached over to take hold of his servo, giving them a gentle squeeze as they began to walk across the courtyard to the sidewalks, already nearly filled with busy mecha who had made their own plans for the evening. It took them even less time to get to the Gardens, which was just a brief walk away from the Council Towers. Orion could see why it was such a popular destination, couples young and old alike lined up at the gates.

 

"Have you ever been here before?" Ariel asked as she leaned against him. Orion shook his helm, pausing as they reached the line's end.

 

"I've only heard of it in passing. My best friend, Jazz. He comes here with his Amanti and speaks highly of it, so when we were making plans, I thought about it and decided maybe we could come and check it out..." Orion trailed off, glancing down to look at her, only to find she had turned away.

 

"S-sorry, did I say something?" He stuttered, trying to peer over at her. " I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought..."

 

She finally looked at him, her fascia warm and there was a gentle smile upon her faceplates. "It's fine, you didn't do anything. I think it's really sweet you thought to bring me here, Orion. I guess I'm just a little embarrassed..."

 

_Embarrassed?_

 

"How so?" He pressed gently, giving her servo as squeeze as they walked through the gate.

 

"I don't know how to explain it." She laughed nervously, "It's really silly, don't worry about it." In truth, it was because maybe at that moment she imagined Orion as her Amanti, but Ariel wasn't about to tell him that.

 

Orion seemed hesitant but he nodded. All was forgotten though, as they entered the main section of the park. Beautiful crystal sculptures and stalagmites surrounded them, the path leading to different parts of the park to where other exhibits were located. There was a map, just to their right and as he approached with her trailing behind him, Orion was able to make out the center of the park, where _The Crystal Flower_ was, along with much of the main attractions. Performers, dancers, and singers the list continued.

 

"We can go there." He reached up, pointing to the location. "Looks like they have some sort of festival going on. It might be interesting to check out."

 

"Sounds good." Ariel settled back, leaning against him somewhat, relishing the warmth he emitted. "Maybe we can get some energon while we're at it." Something piping hot, as she was feeling a bit of a chill creeping into her struts.

 

"There's going to be some fuel stands too." Orion noted, "If there's anything you want to try. My treat."

 

Ariel smiled, feeling a sort of fluttering in her spark full of appreciation and so much admiration for the lugnut. "You're spoiling me rotten, Pax." She teased, nudging against him playfully and delighting in the cute flush that came to his cheeks.

 

"Well, I want you to enjoy yourself. There's no better way to do so than to try everything, right?" He nudged back gently. It was nice, having company though Orion found it surprising at first, as one who preferred to be on his own for the most part. But after spending so much time with Ariel, he found her presence so soothing, and even just the thought of not being around her brought a sense of grief and lament to his spark.

 

"Well, what are we standing around for?" She laughed, pulling away to face him, taking both servos and tugging him back towards the main path, "Those snacks aren't going to enjoy themselves!"

 

* * *

 

Primus, what an evening. Orion couldn't recall the last time he had so much fun, not including their first outing together. There were so many stands to try, treats ranging from candied balls of energon to mercury tarts the size of his fist. That, they had shared of course and yes it was absolutely delicious.

 

Now, they sat on a bench together, watching one of the last musical performances of the evening. Some sort of acrobatics act by a small troupe of minibots. It was intriguing, to say the least, but the slender femme at his side seems to not be paying much attention, as Ariel was curled up next to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his forearm. She appeared to be shivering.

 

"Are you cold?" Orion asked gently, to which she shrugged. "S-Somewhat," Ariel replied softly. "It's a little chilly." Ever since they arrived, the evening air nipped and bit at her, the femme's normally cooler frame hardly mixing well with the breeze that practically passed through plating to her circuits.

 

Orion's quiet a moment, watching her with a gentle expression before shifting ever so slightly, his arm pulling away from her hold despite the femme's disappointed sigh of protest--only to have it wrap protectively around her instead; her shivering form now encased in his warmth like a strong protective blanket.

 

"Better?" He murmured softly, the forward action completely catching Ariel by surprise. Well, she wasn't about to complain, allowing a sated sigh to leave her as she nestled against him.

 

"Much better. That was smooth, Pax." She teased with another playful grin, one of many that evening. Orion simply chuckled, glancing shyly away to divert his attention back to the performing trio, who seemed to be completing their display with a rather precarious-looking balancing act. Now that Ariel was comfortable, she was able to actually watch, enjoying the spectacle as it came to an end.

 

"I never thought a Minibot could do that." She remarked, watching as they packed up their things. "Who would have thought, huh?"

 

"All the more reason we shouldn't judge anyone by their looks alone." Orion hums quietly, his free servo tapping digits along the arm of the bench they were sitting on. A quick glance at his internal chronometer showed that it was getting rather late, and he did have an early shift in the morning.

 

Ariel simply hums softly in agreement, unwilling to budge from her place at his side. He was so warm, and the thought alone of being separated from him was enough to make her spark ache. If only they could stay together like this, no obligations and no duties to return to, alone together in their own world...

 

"Orion?" Ariel murmured softly, pulling his attention from passing patrons, to find the bright set of pretty optics peering up at him instead. His pulse quickens and he swallowed, noting the smile that she gave. Ariel beckoned Orion closer, and with a curious tilt of his helm, he complied.

 

"Yes?"

 

She kissed him, chaste and soft upon his components. Orion's spark went into a frenzy, His optics widening in surprise, uncertain how to respond to such an intimate action. He always _imagined_ it, kissing her that is but never knew what he would do when the moment actually came.

 

Though, just as quickly as it happened, Ariel pulled away, fascia warm and tinged with a bashfulness he'd never seen on her before; but she was still smiling, and it sent his spark fluttering. There were no words that could be formed to describe how he was feeling at that very moment, but his spark said it _all_.

 

"Ariel..." He vented softly when the words finally came through, "I--"

 

"I'm sorry." The apology was quick as she turned away shyly, "That was--I _shouldn't_ have done that."

 

Orion says nothing, actions speaking louder than words alone as he hesitantly reached up to catch her chin and gently turn her helm back to face him. Her optics are wide, smooth tinted components parted just a slight and she's already remembering the lingering sweet taste of the oil cake that they had shared together just moments ago.

 

His spark is hammering in his chassis, and Orion doesn't know what he's doing but he goes for it; reciprocating the intimate action as his components meet hers again, gentle and soft; practically leaving Ariel breathless. He kisses her, lasting a moment longer before pulling away to find her staring at him this time, their faces just a breath apart.

 

"Orion..." She whispers, reaching up to lightly touch at her components, surprised that he had responded at all. She wasn't expecting it, but the femme wasn't complaining either.

 

"Ariel..." Orion began, reaching to take hold of her servo. Now as good a time as any, despite how nervous he felt. But if her kiss had told him anything, it was that their feelings for one another were completely mutual. While the moment was fresh in his processor, there was no better time than now for Orion to let her know how he felt.

 

"I--I really like you. A lot. I know that we haven't known each other for long but ever since I first saw you, that day in the Archives I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.” Orion began, swallowing tightly. “My spark aches when I'm around you, feeling like it's going to burst out of its casing. I can't explain it, as I've never felt anything like it before for anyone, not until I met you.”

 

Ariel is staring at him, optics wide. She's speechless, naturally and how could she not be? She' always known, more or less about how he felt even if it hadn't been verbal. From fleeting touches and small smiles, servos interlaced tightly together as they walked and now a kiss. But to hear it directly from him? For everything she ever suspected to be completely validated? It was a relief.

 

Tonight was the first of many new experiences and while he's at it, she's going to chime in as well.

 

“I like you too.” She whispered softly, squeezing his larger servos with a smile, “You're the most genuine, sweetest and gentlest mecha I've ever met. You've got a spark that's bigger than the sun and your selflessness is incomparable to anyone I've ever known.” The smile changed to a grin and she giggles, delighting in the blush that comes to his cheek plates, “Plus, you're cute to boot. A win-win, wouldn't you say?”

 

Orion laughs and Ariel realizes that she's never actually heard him laugh like that before. It was nice, soft and warm, leaving her to want to curl up against him and never leave.

 

“Will you go out with me?” Orion murmured, “I mean, _REALLY_ go out with me, officially” He blushed, leaning forward to shyly nudge his helm's crest against hers. He was doing so well, too.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask.” Ariel giggled again, bright optics peering up with a newfound adoration for the sweet archivist as she nudges against him. “But yes, I'll definitely go out with you.”

 

Orion's elation is palpable; beaming from his field like radiant rays of a sun. She's never seen him smile so brightly before, but it makes her _happy_.

 

“So now what?” She hums, grinning up at him as the affectionate nuzzle continues, “We're going out, what should we do next?”

 

Orion is silent for a moment, considering as denta bite at lower components. He knew what he wanted, after having a taste of her lips now, how could he _possibly_ not want more?

 

“I'd like to kiss you again.” He murmured, “If that's alright.”

 

Primus, how many more times was she going to blush this evening? What a change it was, to see Orion so forward compared to the very first time they met. Yet he still _requested_ her permission. It was almost silly, but yet at the same time very sweet. Ariel _greatly_ appreciated it.

 

“You can kiss me as much as you want.” She whispered, “You don't have to ask.”

 

Well, he's not going to protest to that. Orion reaches up to cup her cheeks with his servos, thumbing gently at cheek plates as Ariel wraps her arms around his neck, both of them giving the other a gentle look and a smile before components meld together, soft and careful at first; the waters between them being tested before growing in fervor.

 

It was an experience unlike any other, kissing that is, at least in this manner. The taste of her was sweet and intoxicating, leaving Orion to find he couldn't get enough. Mouthplates meld and mate with hers obviously growing in heat and passion with every pass, a sort of desperation filling him with the need for more. Ariel gave off a soft little hum or was it a moan? He couldn't tell either but way it set off a strange sensation in his abdomen, an unfamiliar one at that though he had some inkling as to what it was related to.

 

Everything else around them seemed to just melt away, leaving nothing but Orion and Ariel behind; ingrained in nothing but each other as their once innocent kissing grew to something far more intimate.

 

A sudden cacophony of whistles and jeers was what brought the couple out of their trance, making Orion jump and Ariel gasp softly as he pulled away.

 

“Hey! Loverbots! _Get a room_!”

 

A trio of mecha was walking by, snickering and laughing at the couple whilst making rather obscene gestures with their servos and noises with their mouths, a poor imitation of what Ariel and Orion had been doing. Orion's fascia grew hot as he pulled from her, realizing that they hadn't stopped at all as panting ventilations took hold of his systems. Ariel was in no better shape, chest plates rising and falling as she panted just as strenuously, while her cheek plates flushed hotly.

 

Both were quiet, until the group passed by before they both braved looking at each other. In a split second, Ariel grinned and then started to giggle and before he knew it, Orion was laughing as well, the both of them folding over and reaching for each other as others stared at them in question.

 

_Just another odd couple at the park, nothing to see here..._

 

“Primus.” Ariel finally gasped, reaching up to wipe away at coolant tears that beaded at the corner of her optics. “That was fun.”

 

“...Kissing?” Orion pressed gently in curiosity, making Ariel giggle. _Primus_ , he was adorable.

 

“Yeah, it's really fun making out with you, Pax.” She teased, reaching up to poke at his cheek plate. “I meant _everything_ , this entire evening. Being with _you_.” She trailed off, beaming as he gazed down at her.

 

“Oh.” Orion's smiling, despite the soft hue that colored his cheeks. Still, it was hard to forget what had just happened, him being one who's never kissed _anyone_ before.

 

“You're a good kisser though.” Ariel hums, nuzzling against him, “Ten out of ten, would make out with again.”

 

Orion laughed lightly, reaching up to cover over his faceplates bashfully. _“Really?”_

 

“ _Really_. You sure you're never done it before?” Ariel peers up at him with another of her trademark grins, “Are you trying to impress me? Because it's working.”

 

“Hundreds of times.” Orion teased nudging back, “I'm a professional.”

 

“Oh, really?” Ariel giggled, “Is that all you're good at? Is there anything else I should know about?” Mischievousness fills her field, flirty and playful as Ariel peers up at him with a demure gaze, digits playfully walking across his inner thighs, dangerously close to sensitive territory.

 

A shiver shudders through his frame and Orion laughs nervously, grasping the wandering digits to interlace them with his. “W-We'll have to wait and see,” Orion mumbled, flushing furiously and knowing what she was referencing. He wasn't ready for that yet, despite making a clear jump over his first hurdle when it came to intimacy. Interface was a whole different barrel of scraplets that he wasn't even ready to _begin_ thinking about yet.

 

Ariel's expression softened and the femme sighed, leaning against him to press a gentle kiss against his arm. “I was teasing, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” She whispered.

 

Orion shook his helm, shifting in his seat to face her, in attempts to assure that she hadn't done anything wrong. “It's alright.” He murmurs softly, sighing as she nestles against his chest. “I know you were teasing.” He pauses, silent a moment before speaking softly, “Let's just...take things a little _slow_ , Alright?”

 

“Of course.” She whispered back, wriggling to try and sit even closer if it were at all possible.

 

They sat together a little while longer on the bench mostly in silence, with Ariel still curled up against him. It was nearing closing time from what Orion gathered, as mecha began to pass through on their way to the entrance. He didn't want to leave, not yet. That would mean he'd have to go home, making himself and Ariel go their separate ways at least until they met up again.

 

"I guess we should head out." Ariel sighed, pushing herself up and stretching her arms upward with a grunt.

 

"Yeah, I guess so." Orion murmured, disappointed that the end of their evening had arrived so quickly. But despite that, the best thing about it all is that their relationship had changed and for the _better_.

 

Orion stands first, offering Ariel a servo to help her up. She takes it with a smile, laughing lightly as he pulls her up and into his arms, which wrap around her frame into a tight embrace. He realized, that they've never even _hugged_ before either and this was the first, thus he was going to enjoy it a moment before they went on their way.

 

"Orion..." She sighed against him, and he pretended to not hear her, humming softly as his arms tightened around her slender frame.

 

"Just a moment." He murmured, "Please?"

 

"You still need to walk me home." She reminded gently, "It's getting late, and you work early remember?"

 

"I know."

 

_"Pax."_

 

With a disappointed sigh, Orion relents; his arms slackening around her as a space between them is created. Ariel huffs, but she's giving him a gentle smile while reaching up to reassuringly stroke his cheek.

 

"You're acting like it's the end of the world, Orion." She teased lightly, "It isn't like we're not going to see one another again."

 

"I know..." He sighs, "It's just, now that I _have_ you, being separated--"

 

" _Have_ me?" Ariel interjected with a grin, making his fascia heat again.

 

"Y-you know what I mean..."

 

"Do I?" Ariel hums, rising on tiptoes to give him another chaste kiss. "Dunno, you might have to elaborate for me."

 

Orion simply huffs, but he's not upset. She was teasing him, just as always. A harmless jest and playful prod at his expense which he found to be at times, one of her most _alluring_ qualities.

 

"Walk me home?" She whispered, lightly caressing the side of his helm, just under where his audial fins connected to receptors. Primus, it felt quite nice; leading Orion to shutter his optics just a slight and sigh softly at the tender touch. He nods, pulling away from her regrettably, but their servos intertwine as they made their way out of the park and onto Iacon's brightly lit streets.

 

However, they weren't the only ones who had the same idea of going to the Crystal Gardens.

 

Just a distance away, a certain cobalt blue femme and heavy-weight red mecha stood watching from a distance, completely in shock and awe at what they had just witnessed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. here we are kids, the moment I've--er, we've been waiting for!  
> It's official! Orion and Ariel are finally together, only 12 chapters later haha! Thanks for enduring the slow burn with me, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! please leave kudos and comments where you can! thanks!


End file.
